The Porcelain Doll
by LaNellyxD
Summary: Nina Rose is a 20 year old girl who dreams of becoming an Opera singer like her grandmother before her but what happens when she gets kidnapped and ends up in Silent Hill and whats keeping her there is because shes a pawn of a little game between Alessa and Pyramid Head. a mash up of silent hill games and movie, and an appearance by another favorite Silent Hill Monster Valtiel
1. Chapter 1

Nina Rose is a 20 year old girl who dreams of becoming an Opera singer like her grandmother before her but what happens when she gets kidnapped and ends up in Silent Hill and whats keeping her there is because shes a pwan of a little game between Alessa and Pyramid Head.

This is one of my first fanfictions i've written since high school (so its been a long while) since i wrote anything so please excuse the lack of writing genuis here and please go easy on me.

rated M for some sexual situation, language and well disturbing violence

And i do not own Silent Hill all rights goes to there respective owners, not me, i do own Nina though :3

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a porcelain doll, the very last gift Nina got from her grandmother. It had a red velvet dress with golden fur on the end of the sleeves and dress along with black tights and red shoes.

"I couldn't resist, I knew it had to be yours the when I first laid eyes on it." Her grandmother said with a bright smile on her wrinkled face "it looks so much like you! And wearing your favorite colors"

And it did, almost too much alike. The doll had long wavy golden brown hair that shined like a new penny in the light, just like Nina's hair. Her big green bright eyes staring back at Nina's identical ones, her light fair skin matched her own, as well as her little button nose and her light pink colored lips. Yes so much alike that Nina stared back at it with her mouth slightly opened making a perfect 'o' shaped.

"You don't like it?" asked her grandmother with a frown

"No grandmamma! I love her! I always wanted a twin sister" Nina replied giggling

She placed the doll gently on the coffee table, walked over the red Christmas wrapping papers and gave her grandmother a big hug.

"I'm so happy to hear, did you pick out a name for her?"

Nina was thinking about it for a moment, than looked up at her grandmother. "Can't I just call her 'Little Me'?" she asked looking thoughtful

Her Grandmother laughed, that heartwarming laugh that Nina loved so much "of course you can" she replied.

Nina walked towards her doll and picked her up, combing her hair with her fingers and hugged it. She then walked back towards her grandmother and gave her another hug. "thank you grandmamma, I will never forget this night" she quietly said as her grandmother picked her up and sat her on her lap, slowly rocking her chair back and forth, making Nina's eye lids go heavy with sleep, inhaling her grandmother's perfume of peppermint, the warmth of the fireplace spreading in her cold little bones and the sound of her grandmothers voice singing her favorite lullaby echoes in her ears.

That was 12 years ago and Nina's grandmother passed away that winter, leaving her with her good for nothing mother until she ran away at age 17. Nina now at age 20, lives alone in her apartment, struggling to stay on her own two feet with nothing but a lousy paying job as a baby sitter and her singing voice to pay the bills. Every weekend she would dress up in her favorite long sleeved red dress, black pantyhose and red dress shoes and would sing her little heart out at the town plaza. It's not hard for Nina to get attention from the crowd, she had a voice of an angel that can make people feel at peace or even cry depending on what she sings and her height of only 5 feet stands out as well. Despite her size she was beautiful, with her hair reaching just below her waist of her slim body and womanly curves. Her face has matured but still had that innocent look and beauty with her big green eyes and big plumped lips. Tonight started off as usual, Nina was heading towards her usual spot placing her stand down and her money box to the side for tips, eyeing on the Christmas shoppers passing by.

"Well since it's the holidays are around the corner, better start off something cheery" she thought to herself as she stepped up on the stand making herself look like a life sized doll display and began singing. Suddenly Nina started to feel uneasy, in the corner of her eye she saw a strange man with black hair and dark eyes staring intently at her. "Just another audience member" she thought as she continued to sing but despite her efforts she couldn't shake the feeling off, like something bad is going to happen.

A few hours passed, the stores were closing and the street lights diming, Nina hoped off her stand and started collecting her things, placing the money box in her messenger bag than reaching in, revealing her porcelain doll.

"Another night down Little Me." She said to the doll "Time to go home"

Nina kissed her doll and placed her back into her bag and moved it over her shoulders, heading back to the end of the street where she parked her car when a swift hand moved to cover her mouth and pulling her into the dark alley.

"Scream and I'll cut your throat open" the man said against her ear than licking the side of her face while pulling out his knife.

"Oh crap!" Was all Nina could think of as she was being dragged "This can't be happening, it can't!"

As the kidnapper popped open the trunk of his car he forced Nina in head first than spanking her ass before he slammed it shut. It was dark and cramped and Nina started to bang the hood.

"Let me out! Let me out now!" She screamed

"No can do babe, you and I are gonna have ourselves a good time" He replied threw the hood of the car, the sound of the car door opening and closing then the engine starting. Nina's blood turned cold.

"where is he taking me?"

**Pyramid Head**

"HEELP! Dear God Please!" screamed the young man as he was being held by his neck, kicking and clawing at the hand of the creature that held him. The monster was looking at the man, while rising his other hand and ripped the skin off of his arms one at a time. The scream was like music to his ears, he had a smile on his hidden face as the young man soiled himself and began to cry tears of pain and agony until at last he grabbed the skin from his chest and ripped the rest off.

"I'll never get tired of this" he thought to himself as he threw the corpse to the other dead boy on the ground.

He lifted the skin in front of him with both his hands, examining it as the blood dripped down. Than flapped the skin once and threw it over his left shoulder. It was a good thing the great Pyramid head found these cultist boys while patrolling. He was getting bored and needed a distraction, not to mention he needed new flesh for himself.

"what should I do now?" he wondered there was really not much to do in Silent Hill, except kill a few wondering humans and burying his cock into something. The thought started making his loins hot and soon grew angry with himself "I should have kept at least one alive" he thought looking at the direction of the two boys he just liked. Pyramid Head picked up his great sword while thinking of a quick way to get a fuck. "I could just find myself a nurse to rape instead"

To Pyramid Head it didn't matter if they were alive or dead but he personally preferred them squirming and screaming than be stiff and cold. "Then again…by now every damned whore must be hiding by now from all the screams these two made." Frowning at the theory Pyramid Head started walking towards the corpses and picked one up. "Just in case" he said

As he was about to head out pyramid head was stopped on his tracks by a new present. He slowly lifted his pyramid helmet slightly upwards to the air, sensing the human who are heading towards here, this Devil's town of Silent Hill. A smile came on his lips and dropped the mangled corpses.

"new arrival" he thought as he started walking towards the new humans direction, dragging his heavy great knife with him.


	2. Chapter 2

OK, so i'm still new to this editing stuff on the site, but i'm learning! since my chapters seem too short for me i decided to add some chapters together to make it longer, so if you having already please feel free to read chapter one again.

and once again, first time writing in years so go easy on the reviews please.

copyright stuff:

i do not own silent hill, everything belongs to their respective owners. not me DUH!

thank you and enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The car stopped, Nina held her breath as she heard the care door than duct tape being unraveled.

"You know I had my eye on you for a while now" the man said

Nina was facing the opening of the trunk getting ready to jump out and make a run for it while it pops open.

"I'm so stupid, I can't believe I froze like that" she thought to herself while gripping on her messenger bag. "What's worse, the one day I forget my pepper spray and this happens. If I make it out of here I'm going to have to tape it on me."

"You were one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen" he said and "I've seen a lot of pretty girls"

Nina could hear the sound of keys being picked out and inserting in the keyhole of the trunk.

"Not only that, you're short too, a girl with a woman's body, you know how much that turns me on? Just a little girl just waiting to be Pla-"

The man popped opens the trunk and Nina kicked his chest, cutting his sentence short and taking steps back. Nina jumped out and ran as fast as she could but the kidnapper was far too fast for her to get away, grabbing her long hair in the air and yanking her back towards his chest making Nina scream in the sudden impact.

"Who knew a thing like you can pack a punch, or should I say kick." He said laughing while duck taping her hands to her back along with some strands of hair.

"Please let me go, I'll promise I won't tell anyone about this" She begged

"Sorry darling" he replied as the threw her over his shoulder and picking up her messenger bag " I can't cancel what I have planned for us"

Nina silently started to cry, realizing that this could be the end for her, never fulfilling her dreams to become an opera singer, never become what her grandmother had been in her youth.

The walk seemed to take forever and Nina's heart began to sink seeing no signs of life, each building looking more abandoned than the first. She stared at her shadow on the road, formed by the light of the full moon and thinking on how she's gonna get out of this mess. Fighting was pointless; this man was bigger and stronger than her and could easily break her neck if he shook her hard enough. And screaming was useless seeing theirs no one around to hear her; she would just be wasting her breath.

"Where here" he said breaking Nina's train of thought. They arrived at a rundown looking apartment complex. "it's not much, but it's good enough for what we'll be doing for a while" he chuckled as he took out his mini flashlight.

Nina stared at the double doors as they entered the apartment building, with a new kind of fear growing at the pit of her stomach…

"This is not going to be good…"

**Pyramid Head**

He can practically smell him, he was so close. To think that he was heading right at his doorstep. Just waiting for a chance to be punished and tortured.

"Anxious are we?" said a mysterious voice

Pyramid head knew who it was; it was none other than his own mother, his creator, Alessa. He turned towards her, staring at her dark eyes that were looking back at him.

"This man has taken many women for his enjoyment, women who do not deserve the fate he has giving them" Alessa slowly walked around Pyramid head as she spoke "he even has destroyed young little girls"

Pyramid Head griped the handle of his great sword than relaxed it, understanding what he must do, what he only known to do. "His time will soon come"

Alessa looked up at him and gave him an evil smile. "I know and I expect him to have a taste of his own medicine. But be careful, he has a doll with him, a fragile little thing that he plans on breaking" she paused and eyed him "if you don't break her first" and with that Alessa disappeared

"A doll?" pyramid head thought to himself and scoffed "what could she even mean by that? Why would she care about a child's toy?"

The sound of a human male scream echoes the building and sirens sounded.

"It is time for his judgment" he thought and started walking towards the new sent of blood in the air.

**Nina**

The kidnapper kicked the door open and walked right in, the place was full of dust and cobwebs windows so thick with dirt you can barely see the outside and furniture lack of its normal color due to layers and layers of dust.

"Should I carry you bridal style?" he asked with a laugh. Before Nina could come back with a witty comment he barged into the bedroom and threw her on the squeaky bed, making all the dust go airborne around her. Quickly Nina struggled to get off the bed until the man jumped right on her, his knees on each side of her hips.

"Get the hell off!" Nina yelled trying to kick him off

"oh baby I love a good fight" he replied, turning over and ripping off the duct tape from her bonded hands, painfully pulling strands of hair with it. Once free Nina gave him a left punch to his face, but didn't even faze him. He slapped her hard in return, almost knocking her off the bed.

"you're not going anywhere sweetie" he said as he pulled her hair and forced her back down, holding her hands with one hand and lifting her dress with the other.

"You no good trash" Nina managed out, struggling to get free

"keep talking dirty to me baby" was all he said as he started to unbuckle his pants and reaching to pull down her pantyhose down. Nina looked up at his face snorted a little snort than spit on him right in the eye, leaving a small trail of saliva down her lower lip.

With a shock in his face he wiped the spit off of his left eye and cheek. "You little bitch." He pulled his right arm back and closed his hand into a fist, getting ready to punch. Nina closed her eyes and tensed her body preparing herself for the pain she's about to receive, when suddenly a loud static noise filled the living room area.

"Someone's here?" Nina thought with a new rush of hope. Just when she was about to scream, the kidnapper grabbed her by the jaw and brought her face close to his.

"Don't even think about it" he said, throwing her back on the bed. He quickly buckled his pants on, grabbed the flashlight and stormed out the room, leaving Nina in almost complete darkness.

"Come out you fucker!" she heard him yell than the sound of heavy footsteps and barged out of the front door. Nina quickly fixed herself up and grabbed her bag with the help of the little light that's leaking threw the dirty windows and ran out door, stopping on her tracks by the sight of the old television on, showing nothing but fuzz and static, lighting up the living room, giving it an eerie vibe around it.

"that can't be right…there's no electricity here" she thought. Than another staticy sound came from the kitchen, making her jump. She slowly walked up to the sound and picked up what appeared to be a small hand held radio. "What's going on?"

Just as she said it the pantry door opened slowly and the static was getting louder. Nina quickly ran out of the apartment, not wanting to stick around to see who was coming out. "Please god, please help me out of here." She prayed out loud as she ran in the dark unfamiliar hallways. With luck Nina found the stairs they came up earlier and ran towards it, just when she stepped on the 2nd step big arms wrapped themselves around her.

"AAHH! LET ME GO! LET ME GOOO!" She screamed, it was the kidnapper again.

"Didn't I say to not think about it?!" he asked trying to drag her back Nina screamed and tried to fight her way out of his arms when he suddenly stopped. "Who the fuck are you?" he said facing away from the stares. Nina turned her head away from his chest to see who could be in the building with them. A man? A woman? She didn't care so long as they saver her, but only saw a person that looked like she need the saving rather than her. She saw a little girl in a blue dress covered in dirt, ashes and god knows what else and her hair a tangled mess. The poor thing appeared to be lost.

"Oh no." Nina thought suddenly. The sudden reality of what this man can do to this little girl gave her fear for the safety of the child instead of her own. Using all her strength Nina used her upper body and pushed herself towards the man's chest, making him lose his balance and falling down the stairs, taking Nina down with him. Nina flew out of the kidnappers arms and rolled down to the bottom of the stairs hitting her head on one of the steps.

She blinked her eyes, slowly opening them and closing them. Her visions getting blurry and she can feel blood dripping out of her head. A loud siren started to sound off and the last thing she saw was the same little girl standing in front of her, looking down at her face until it all went black.


	3. Chapter 3

this ones along one, yay! this was actually like 3 chapters put together X_X but i'm happy on how it came out. i finally got all the chapters i wanted up (for now) so i can finally continue with my project for college yay procrastination -_-;

ok so i'm not a total wiz kid when it comes to silent hill, i've only played the first game and part of the 2nd as well as the movies but i try not to COMPLETELY follow the game or movies. so meh don't hate! :x

copyright: everything belongs to their respective owners (Konami) Not me!

reviews are welcomed but like i said, go easy please ;-;

thank you and enjoy**  
**

and oh yeah! rated M for really really painful yaoi rape . i have a messed up mind

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Nina**

Nina didn't know for how long she's been out, but all she knew is that she was not in the same place as she was. The room was completely lit up with dim industrial lights, the walls and ceiling was now rustic metal with steam pipes and barbwire, and sticky red gloss on the walls and floor. While keeping her upper body balanced with her left hand she slowly lifted her right hand up to her head lightly touching her head wound and then moving it back down to look at her wet fingers.

"I guess my bleeding stopped" She said to herself as she was rubbing her sticky fingers together than looking back up to the walls and down to the floor around her, realizing what the sticky red gloss was. "What the hell? Where am I?" In her quick haste Nina jumped to her feet and fell back on her knees, feeling dizzy.

"Shouldn't have done that" She said to herself, taking a few deep breaths and getting back up to her feet. She accidentally kicked an objected that started her, looking down to see what it was she got back down resting on her right knee picking it up and examined it, Her long hair falling down from her right shoulder making a light brown curtain that hid her face to on her right side.

"It's that man's flashlight." Nina double clicked on the button to make sure it still worked and placed it in one of the pockets of her brown messenger bag as she got back up. "It could be useful to me, why should I care if the jerk lost it?"

Then it hit her…Where is the man? Nina was sure he fell down the stairs with her, but all there was left was some of his blood and his pocket knife. She went towards the knife and picked it up thinking if he ran away after…"THE LITTLE GIRL!" Nina thought to herself, where could she have gone?! "Please don't tell me he took her instead!" Panic started to rise up as thoughts and images went to her head of the man raping the little girl, or worse, killing her. "No no no! I can't think like that!" She shook her head, trying to be rid of the awful images. "I have to find her before its too late!"

Nina started running, ignoring her dizziness and imbalance in order to look and save the missing child. The sound of her red dress shoes hitting the metal floor echoed the metallic sounds on each step she took, going on its own rhythm against the sounds of steam escaping the pipes and gears shifting. Her hair flying behind her and against her face and her body starting to sweat under her long brown coat, Giving Nina the urge to just take it off and leave it behind.

"Hello?! Is anyone here?" Nina shouted as she leans on the wall but got no answer, "Helloooo! Little girl!" she shouted again, but this time she did get something back. The sound of odd footsteps hitting the metallic floor and then grunting sounds was heard behind her. Nina let out a reviling sigh and turned around while unbuttoning the only two buttons she would only tie, getting ready to take it off to wrap her coat around the little girl. However it wasn't the little girl that was heading towards her, Nina was horrified by the thing, it was a human like creature with no arms or face, limping and moving towards her in an unnatural manner, as well as roaring and moaning like some animal. On the center of his chest was this big round gash like hole dripping this black tar like substance.

Nina screamed and the creature spit out the very black liquid, barley missing her and landed on the floor burning a hole through it. "It's acid!" Nina thought in horror, realizing that a few drops of it landed on her messenger bag, melting little holes through it.

"No! Little Me!" Nina cried while scurrying into her bag to save her until a child like creature started to pull on her bag, screaming, its entire body black with cracks that glowed crimson fire.

"Oh my god!" Nina yelled trying to fight off the thing, she took out the pocket knife and stabbed it in the arm, causing it to scream a high picked unholy sound. Nina was close to receiving her bag back until the armless monster sprayed out another shot of acid, Nina started crawling the opposite direction and went up to her feet, tripping as she ran away from the monsters that chased after her, accidentally leaving her bag behind.

"What's happening to this place?!" she panted "am I – am I in hell?!" There was a fork ahead of her and quickly made the close of going to the left but Just as she was about to turn the corner she heard a loud scream to the right side. Nina stopped and stared at the hallway where the scream came from.

"That sounded like the rapist" she thought. "Does he have the girl with him…? No..No he can't!" a part of her wanted to keep running and leave the bastard but the other part wanted to see if he had the child. Another scream echoed the hallway, even louder than the first.

"I must be crazy, I can't believe I'm doing this!" she said as she turned to her right, hoping to god she's wrong about the child.

**Pyramid Head**

Pyramid Head had to admit, he was a little disappointed. This human is hardly giving him a fight, he was expecting a few kicks or punches but he got nothing…well at least he was giving him sweet screams as he pumped himself against his tight bleeding hole.

"OH GOD - AH! – PLE - AH! PLEASE SAVE ME!" The human screamed as tears and snot were dripping down his face and into his mouth, trying to look away at the monster that's ripping him in two.

Sticking out his long black tongue, Pyramid Head starts licking the gash on his forehead as beads of blood dripped down into the man's right eye. He reached down and grabs the manhood of his prey, brutally stroking it until his foreskin ripped making his victim scream. He was close but won't release until he sees the light fade from his eyes.

"Karma's a bitch isn't she?" Pyramid Head thought while chuckling, "a rapist becomes raped by the justice." The human was biting his lower lip than opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out. "Oh no you don't" He made a hard grip on the human's member, twisting it and ripped it away from his body, shoving it in the man's mouth before he finished his scream and bite his tongue. With the same bloody hand he grabbed his jaw and forced him to look at this hidden face.

"I shall be the last thing you will see before you leave this world, for I am death itself." Pyramid Head thought while looking into the rapist dark eyes. His screams became mumbles, and his heavy breathing slowly becoming still, he has accepted his fate and punishment for the crimes he has committed and let death take over. With one final thrust Pyramid Head spilled his dead seed inside, filling the empty shell.

He took a few deep breaths and withdrew himself out of the corpse, letting it drop on the bloody ground making a big 'splat' noise. He stared at the dead man for a moment, marveling at what he has done as if it was a work of art, with nothing but sperm and blood as his paint and the table and floors its canvas. The deed is done, the sinner has been judged and his job is finished here, yet he can't seem to move away from the corpse, not the actual dead guy himself but the scent that was on him.

He grabbed the man by the jacket, making the rest of his seed drip out of the body and sniffed him.

*sniff sniff sniff* "what is this scent?" the thought as he sniffed 2 more times than ripped the jacket away from the body and bringing it to the hole of his helmet, sticking his long tongue to taste the surface.

A sweet taste was on this piece of clothing that made his taste buds burst, the taste and sent of something feminine and innocent, as well as something…delicious. He wanted to bury his nose on this jacket and inhale more of this sweet perfume that was intoxicating him, he liked this new perfume however, the smell of his sperm mixed with this female fragrance was making his soft spent manhood slowly go hard again.

Pyramid Head brought the jacket up to his nose only to be blocked by his metal helmet, the light sound of the hit echoing in his prison. Anger growing in his chest he dropped the jacket and grabbed his helmet with both hands, pulling at it. The pain was unbearable, blood was gushing out of the infected gashes where the screws are at his neck. The pain was going through his body like little shocks of electricity, making him grunt in pain, feeling the anger turning into rage.

"Hello?!"

Pyramid Head froze by the sudden call, the soft sound of its voice so sweet and lovely that even made his ears perk.

"Is anyone here?!"

There it was again but louder, she was getting closer and the familiar scent growing stronger. He lowered his arms and started smiling reaching from ear to ear. His cock was now fully up and erected, Whoever this female was Pyramid Head found himself anxious to meet her.

**Nina**

The more Nina went deeper into the building the more monsters appeared, she was able to get away from some of them while she had to slash her way out, she honestly had no idea how long she can last like this.

"All this for a little girl I don't even know, I can't believe it! I should just get out of here." She thought.

But deep down Nina knew she couldn't do such a thing, it was just in her nature to care for children. Why else did she end up having a job as a baby sitter for the folks? They nicknamed her 'Supper Nanny' for being protective and great with the kids.

"I know I would want someone to save me if I was in her shoes….I was already in her shoes….more…more than once actually…"

Nina slowed her pacing than went into a complete stop, staring down on her feet going, deep in thought. How many times has she been left behind by her mother? How many times has she been sold as a temporary slave to her mother's drug dealers? Than get beaten bloody as a welcome home present…All those countless nights she slept in cardboard boxes behind dumpsters just to get out of the rain or snow? Those nights she cried for help only to get touched and almost raped by dirty men, it's a wonder how she's still a virgin after all this time, after all these years without her grandmother…

A tear streamed down her cheek by the thought of her beloved grandmamma gone, a reality she never fully grasped. Her lips moved forming words to call her but her voice never came out.

**BANG!**

Nina jolted out of her thoughts with the sudden noise.

**SKREEECH!**

She stared at the door in front of her

**SCRAAAPE!**

The sounds were loud and frighten, and were coming from behind that very door.

**BANG!**

Whatever it was, it was big

**SKREEECH!**

And coming closer

**SCRAAAPE!**

Towards her!

**BANG!**

Nina ran, ran as fast as she could with all the strength left in her

**SKREEECH!**

The lights above her started flickering, animal like screams invading her ears

**SCRAAAPE!**

The monsters that were running after her

**BANG!**

Are now running away from her

**SKREEECH!**

No…not away from HER

**SCRAAAPE!**

But away from the creature behind her!

**BANG!**

**Pyramid Head**

He sensed the fear surfacing in his surroundings, the damned are running away from him. The only thing he's interested in right now is the one he's after. Her scent was everywhere driving him mad like a dog looking for a bitch.

He hears her scream out from the distance, oh what a lovely scream she has.

"Help me please! Somebody!"

She continued then the sound of her crying.

"That's it, wait for me to arrive" he thought licking his lips as he gets closer and closer to his prey.

**Nina**

Nina was trapped, caught in a dead end. She looked all around and saw a door to her right, the only possible way out, She twisted the knob and started banging on the door.

"Help me please! Somebody!" She yelled then started slamming her tiny body to the door causing it to bust open, only to reveal nothing but a mere broom closet.

"No...no!" Nina mumbled than fell down on her knees and started to cry.

BANG!

She heard the sound from the distance, in a panic she crawled into the closet and slammed the door shut, barricading it with whatever she could lift, stacking one box on top of the other than brooms and mops and even a water bucket, anything to put between her and the thing.

The noise was getting louder, and louder, until it stopped right outside her door. She ran to the far corner and held her breath hoping it would go away, the quiet tension slowly eating her from the inside until a fist punched through the door in the center knocking down the boxes…the only useless shield she had…

**Pyramid Head**

Just on the other side of this door was the human he's been looking for; her sweet sent mixed with fear was oozing out of the room, making his body shudder. Images came to mind on how he's gonna take her, his cock twitched of the thought of this girl screaming every thrust he took. With a swift move he punched the center of the door hearing the scream from the other side, breaking the door slowly piece by piece like completing a puzzle to see what the picture was only the opposite here.

Pyramid Head could see just enough of her face and stopped in order to see the fear in her eyes. Her big plumped lips trembling, her little nose dripping with snot and her big green eyes staring back at him with tears, even in a crying blubbering mess she was lovely. The best feature to him however were her eyes and threw them he saw her life, He is capable of doing such things since he must know what crime has the sinner done towards the innocence ones in order for him to pass his judgment. But what he saw in those eyes wasn't the life of a wicked person no no…it was the life an innocent child and saw all the pain that's been inflicted on her.

He cannot rape this girl, nor do any other harm to her, she was just an angel with scares, a virgin that has been treated like a whore. He should leave her be but cant seem to move from his spot. Pyramid Head reaches out for her, to touch her, comfort her but she moved away from his reach and covered her head with her hands closing her eyes as more tears poured out.

"Grandmamma, please help me…" she mumbled as she lowered herself into a sitting fetal position looking so broken in her trembling forum.

"You poor soul" Pyramid Head whispered in his head. He was so traced by her that he didn't even notice the paint peeling off, he had to leave soon, the time was running out. He took one last look at her before he withdrew his arm and walked away into darkness.

**Nina**

Nina was trying to block everything out, everything that's happening right now, trying to ignore the sounds, trying to ignore the fear, trying to ignore the man that was reaching out to her. Then everything went quiet. She opened her eyes and looked around, the pyramid man was gone and the rust and metal disappeared. She slowly walked out the closet and saw that the hellish nightmare was nowhere to be found, leaving nothing but the quiet calmness of this world covered in fog.

Her head started to spin and then she realized her feet where sore from all the running, a sudden pain shot to her stomach and Nina fell on her knees and hands, vomiting everything out of her system, her hair falling from her back and into the puddled mess. She felt like she's gonna faint but then forced her eyes opened by the thought of the man coming back.

"No, not a man, no man can be over 7 feet tall and break a door with his bare hands! It was a monster!" Nina wiped her mouth with her sleeve and got up to her feet.

"I have to get out of here" she said out loud as she reached for her bag. "My bag! Little Me!"

She forgot she left her messenger bag behind while being chased and grew angry at herself for it. "I should have just grabbed her and ran! I have to get her back!"

But where would she start? Where would she go? She started thinking and thinking hard

"If I was Little Me, where would I be?"

**Pyramid Head**

In the end it all just goes back the way things were, he's done his job, had his fill and goes back doing the same old thing. So what if there's a human trapped here and didn't deserve it, it's not his problem. Pyramid Head was heading to his labyrinth until he heard some screeching and fighting.

"Seems like the Gray Children found something to play with" the thought as he became witness of 3 Gray Children pulling and yanking on what appeared to be a bag. He didn't care much of useless things and was going to continue to head his way until the Gray Children saw him first and started to run in fear, dropping the bag where they found it.

Pyramid Head just snorted and walked towards the thing, picking it up and throw it to the side until the flap opened. "It's that damn sent again" he thought breathing in a little of it. With curiosity crawling up on him, he keeled down and started rambling in the bag.

"A box of money?" He let out a grunted laugh and threw it to the side, he couldn't understand how humans get so corrupted with green paper so easily. He then pulled out a plastic bag with 3 apples and a small bottle of some honey, "no doubt she would be missing this if she's to survive here" Pyramid Head was about to throw it to the side too but for some reason stopped and just put it back in the messenger bag and started digging deeper.

Next item was another bottle, while examining it triggered the bottle to spray out a mist of fragrance that startled him than sniffed it in the air. "This is one of the scents that was coming out of the girl" he thought as he took another deep breath.

"heh, smells like apples" He felt silly not identifying the scent earlier, but then again, Silent Hill isn't a town to have an apple tree around. He placed it back in one of the pocket bags and continued.

The rest of the items seemed useless stuff, some make up, keys, a hair brush…kotext pads…and…a Doll? He stared at the doll for a moment, twisting her hair around his fingers. "It looks like her" He thought as he caressed its smooth porcelain lips, thinking back on her girls soft real ones.

"She's a beautiful thing, isn't she?" Said Alessa from the shadows behind Pyramid Head

"She's just a typical human." He replied in his thoughts, not turning to face his master.

Alessa smiled and started walking towards his kneeling body, her fingers ghosting over the skin on his back as she walks around to face him. "A human you're interested in. Tell me what is it that draws you to her? She's an innocent virgin that the world has been cruel to, she even has the scars on her back to remind her of that cruelty."

Pyramid head tensed at that, remembering how she got those scars when he saw her life flashing before his eyes, how her mother would beat her with iron pipes and throw her on burning coals naked, pressing her foot on her tiny bare chest as she screamed in pain. And her mother's drug dealers…how they would rip her school uniform off to touch her, and beat her for crying and closing her little legs together, protecting her innocence…and even her own classmates, how they used to tie her up naked to a tree to beat her up and throw firecrackers at her, than leaving her there all night…He wanted to punish them all, torcher them for making a young girl suffer.

He was so furious that the sound of a sudden crack surprised him, looking down at his hands he realized he was clenching at the doll. He ripped off her little red dress and turned her back to reveal the cracks he made on the center of her back.

"Now she's just as scared as her owner" Said Alessa laughing

"that's not funny" Pyramid head thought, getting angry with her cruel jape.

Alessa stopped with her giggles and stared at him with a serious look on her face. An intense pain shot up at the wounds on his neck, making him scream and fall on all fours. Than once again started to claw at his helmet, screaming and pulling it in attempt to take it off. Once he gave up and the pain stopped Alessa tilted his helmet up with a finger, forcing him to look at her.

"I know it's not funny." She said "it appears you really DO have a sudden interest in her, not like you my guardian, not like you at all."

Pyramid Head was silent, the only sound coming from him are heavy breathing.

"Let's make a game out of this" she said out of the blue. "Find her, take care of her, Keep her safe in your Labyrinth where she will feed and sleep and protect her from any harm that would threaten to be inflicted apron her. Do this for 40 days, if she still has her innocence once the 40 days are up, I shall free you from your prison."

Pyramid head flinched and looked at her with wide eyes. "Are you serious?"

Alessa smiled at him "yes I am my pet. Succeed in this and I'll even reward you the girl as your mate, but if she gets raped by you or by anyone else, your burden will be twice as heavy and you will carry a pain worse than you ever felt before, like a slow tortured death that will never come." Alessa kissed the tip of his helmet and started skipping away into the thick fog. "The game will start the moment she's into your grasp." Her voice echoed around him.

Pyramid Head stood there on his hands and knees for a while, he could not belive what he have just heard, but it came out from Alessa herself. He's to take care of the girl as if it was his pet and protect her virginity for 40 days and he can be free…and to have a mate to go with the package, but this means he must have self-control around her. Whether he likes it or not Pyramid Head was in a game he did not expect.

He rose up to his feet with determination. All he needs to do is to find the girl that could win his prize, or be his death sentence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Procrastination at its finest -.-;  
**

**Copyright stuff: you know the drill :P not mine  
**

**also i'm thinking about doing 'song of the day' type of thing for each chapter, since i always have something playing while i write. like this one for example, Aurthur's note at the end if you like to check it out yourselves :)  
**

**enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Nina**

"Okay…so I'm still not in Kansas." Nina thought, as she looked around. The town was cool by the autumn air and ashes were falling from the sky like winter snow. It was strange for her, never had she seen such a thing, she have read a history about 'The Year Without A Summer' however, when a huge volcano erupted and covered the earth with its ashes, but never imagined it would be like this. What's more bazaar was the main road she came from is gone completely and what's left is this big empty space, like a big crack on the earth.

She felt like she was trapped in a foggy snow globe. "Getting help looks pointless" She thought as she looked beyond where the road used to be, kicking on some of the rubble out the way.

With a heavy sigh she turned around and started walking back. "I have no choice but to go alone…pfft, it's not like police will make a search and rescue party for my doll, but maybe for the little girl they will, and I can save Little Me that way."

She stopped and thought about what she just said, realizing it sounded pretty selfish. She frowned at herself cause of it than continued to walk towards the town. It's not that she is using the missing girl in order to save a child's toy, Nina is still worried about her and wants to find her, but she feels like her doll is just another person worth saving as well, a part of herself more like. Little Me is important to her after all.

Not only that but she didn't want to face those demon like creatures alone while she's on her search "I might die of fright if I see those things again" She said, turned to her right and found herself in another dead end. Confused she went to the next block down and into the road and found herself in another dead end. Getting annoyed and even more confused she ran on the opposite side of the street and ended up in yet another dead end.

She angrily started kicking on the rocks until she hit a big piece of the rubble, hurting her toe. "Grrr! WHATS GOING ON HERE?!" she yelled to the sky, than sitting down on the ground taking off her left shoe and started rubbing her tinny foot.

"These shoes were meant for me to look cute while I perform, not for kicking rocks and running for my life." she said to herself while rubbing her big toe. She let out another sigh and laid down flat on her back with her legs and arms spread, not caring if her coat gets dirty. Nina started moving her limbs up and down for a bit, making a random snow angel of ash than stopped. "What am I gonna do?..." she asked out loud, staring at the grey sky.

After a long moment Nina closed her eyes and started hum 'Les Mémoires Blessées,' imagining her finger tips lightly hitting the keys of the piano in her mind, each note harmonizing her humming. Nina stood lying there in the middle of the road for what felt like hours just humming away her worries, feeling the ashes land on her face.

Suddenly a soft static sound started to come from her coat pocket; she sat up and checked in the pocket, remembering about the hand held radio she found. She started clicking some buttons than the noise grew louder, the sound of wings flapping started coming from the sky than a loud animal cry. Nina turned to her far right just in time to see a human like monster with wings attack her from the air, Nina rolled to her left dodging it. "What the hell? Not this again!"

With the radio in one hand and her shoe in the other she ran with the flying demon at her heels, it strikes her again, ripping Nina's coat by her left shoulder. Gah! Leave me alone already!" she screamed, the flying beast roared a high pitched in response and swooped down towards her, missing her other shoulder by just a few inches as she turned down the road and onto the sidewalk. Looking back to see where the flying monster is at Nina ran into some metal trash cans, dumping everything out. She heard a '_clank_' sound and saw a metal pipe rolling out, in her rush she quickly grabbed it and turned towards the flying beast.

"Come on! Come at me!" she yelled, trying to provoke it. The creature yelled out its high pitched scream again and swooped down at her, with one big swing Nina's pipe connected with the thing's face knocking it down on the ground. Not stopping her actions Nina brought the pipe down to its face, bashing it in his skull until she heard a '_crack_' sound and blood splattered out.

"huff, huff, huff…run-running and then baseball? Huff, huff, I'm gonna be a professional athlete once I get out of here." She said jokingly, trying to catch her breath. Just when she's was about to lean against the wall the radio started to make the same noise again. "Oh give me a break!"

She heard the sound of wings flapping again getting closer to her location, Nina ran into the nearby ally way and reached a dead end "just my lousy luck" it seems like this town is nothing but dead ends. Thinking fast she grabbed the large cardboard box from the dumpster and crawled inside, closing the top flap and reaching one of the crates to cover the opening. The sound of wings started fading away and the radio died down into silence again. Once quiet she peeked her head out and looked around, relived that the coast was clear, but instead of going out she popped her head right back in.

"You saved my life once again mr. Box " she said as she laid in fetal position. Nina of started to think back on her childhood, comparing all the other times that made her end up in this same situation "each time its different people chasing me but you're always the one I end up hiding in, next to Mr. Dumpster." She chuckled at that than her chuckles slowly became sniffles. Nina rested her head on her hands and started to cry in silence…

**Pyramid Head**

"Well this is unexpected" He thought as he went wondering in the streets, he can't recall ever being on this side of the world before, it was so…gray. He lifted his hand out for ashes to land, than rubbed his fingers together, feeling the texture.

It seems Alessa has given him the freedom to wonder in both worlds. "I bet_ HE_ won't like the sound of this" he thought with an amusing grin on, not noticing he was still heading towards his Labyrinth when he should be looking for the human girl. He stops and begins to turn around, dragging his great knife with him than pauses. It would take a while for him to find her dragging this around and then with the noise it's gonna warn her he's close and she'll make a run for it. "Should I just leave this back to my Layer?"

The sudden sound of growling started to surface; he turned to his right towards the sound and sees two Groaners snarling at him. Pyramid Head just snorts and brushes them off, ignoring their threat until the two started barking and running towards him. With an annoyed sigh he lifted his great knife up in the air, not moving from his spot and brought it down on one of the dogs cutting him in half. The other beast dodged the attack than jumped up to this side and bit the arm that held the weapon. He watches the Groaner dangled on his arm, chewing it as if it was a bone.

"He's really testing me isn't he…" He thought getting more annoyed by the second. He reached to the dog's neck and snapped it, making the beast release a loud yelping sound before he died. Throwing the mutt to the side Pyramid Head sat down on the hood of a nearby car, making it shift down by his weight and examined the bite on his bleeding arm. As he stared at his healing wound he thought back of the rules of this new game.

"_Find her, take care of her, Keep her safe and protect her from any harm that would threaten to be inflicted apron her. Do this for 40 days, if she still has her innocence once the 40 days are up, I shall free you from your prison_." Alessa's voice echoes in his mind

"Am I some babysitter now?" He thought to himself, It bothered him to think about taking care of a human girl to win this game, not just taking care of her but to not fuck her ether. Of course he doesn't punish the innocent ones but even he's a slave when it became the needs of the flesh and having her around won't be easy to control his lustful urges. He was wondering if this game was just a joke she pulled on him, teasing him with a prize of freedom and a piece of virgin ass he can bury his cock in for all eternity.

Eternity? Really? Why does he have to have one cunt to fuck when he can just rape anyone with two legs…or four… hell no legs at all as long as they have a hole for him to stick it in, fuck it.

"But Alessa said it herself…" He thought, so it must be true…who is he to doubt her? The freaken Red Pyramid God that's who, he's the executioner of Silent Hill, the bogeyman in the dreams of sinners, as humans would say he's the 'sheriff' in town…But Alessa was the one who created him, so what does that make her?...

Pyramid head dragged his great knife in front of him, resting both hands on the handle than leaning his head towards it, making the tip of the handle meet with his helmet. "This weapon is my burden, the same burden that rests on these tired shoulders of mine…"

Pyramid head may not understand Alessa's reasons to gift him a mate if he wins but he does wish for freedom and for this pain to be lifted. He reaches for his neck and lightly touches one of the screws, feeling the rust under his fingers. 4 screws logged in, one more painful than the other. 40 more days he must endure and have restraint… He thinks back to the girl, remembering her face…

"Can she really be the key to this padlock of mine and free me from this prison…"

* * *

**yeah if you're wondering what song was that Nina was humming to here it is on youtube :)**

** watch?v=xa2qkdbt46Q**

**i don't own this video or music.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Nina**

"_No, please leave me alone!" She cried as the girls in her class kept throwing stones at her while the boys were ripping her music sheets to shreds. _

"_You don't need this anyway. No talent Nina" one of the boys said while looking threw her binder. "do, re, mi, fa, so, what is this? This is not even a song! "_

"_And look at this one" said a blond haired boy "I think it's all in French, who wants to listen to this anyways"_

_They all laughed and pointed at her calling her names while they still continued to throw stones. Nina saw one of the girls making a noose out of the two long jump ropes they tied together, She screamed and tried to get away but one of the boys grabbed her by her school uniform, ripping the top half away from her chest. They threw the rope over a tree branch as the other girls were tying her hands together and the other put the noose over her neck tight, forcing her to stand tippy toed in order for her not to choke._

"_Hey guys look at this" said one of the boys that was facing her back_

"_No! Stop! Don't look!" Nina begged but they didn't listen, they all gathered around her back as the boy pulled her long hair to the side, revealing her burned scars._

"_Oh how disgusting!" a girl yelled out _

"_It's so ugly!"_

"_I'm gonna throw up!"_

_Nina started to cry and started gripping the noose around her neck with her bounded hands, trying to make it loose for her to breathe easy; all while hearing the girls laughing and the boys making vomiting noises. She couldn't take it anymore, the shame and the harassment; she just wanted to be left alone, even if she was left tied up like this._

"_Hey guys, I say we help her out and try to make her pretty again" one of the boys said as he was going threw his backpack, revealing a box of matches, some tape, and black cat firecrackers. _

"_NO! NO! NO! PLEASE!" Nina started to scream for help as they tapped the firecrackers on her back. After the sound of a match being lit up she started to hear her classmates counting down together. Nina screamed but she couldn't hear her own voice, she kept screaming and crying until her throat started to hurt._

"_3!"_

_Her throat was burning and her breathing cutting shorter and shorter by the noose around her neck._

"_2!"_

_She started to pray for god to save her, for an angel to come and shield her, but no one came down_

"_1!"_

_And everything stopped._

Nina woke up, blinked her eyes and looked around, lost for a moment she thought she was actually in the 6th grade hiding from her classmates, until the reality of the situation came back to her.

"I guess I fell asleep." She said rubbing her eyes, despite sleeping in a cardboard box her body felt a lot better, but would have been happier if she didn't have a dream about her childhood. She crawled out of her shelter and started walking out the alley way.

"How long did I even sleep anyways?" she thought looking around the town still looking the same, foggy and covered with ash. Her stomach started to rumble and she gently laid her hand on it, trying to calm it down. "Theirs gotta be some food around here" she thought luckily she spotted a super market down by the corner. She ran towards it, hoping theirs something at least worth finding.

With the pipe in her right hand she looked thru the windows than tried to open the doors "locked" she lifted the pipe and took a least two hard swings at it, making a small crack. "Oh you can do better than that" Nina told herself. She took three more swings than the window shattered, she looked around making sure no monsters heard that than stepped over the glass.

She walked into the market and started looking around, keeping her guard up. There was really not much, most of the shelves were empty and a really weird smell was in the air of this place. Nina kept passing aisles until she finally found a few cans of food in some shelves. "Jackpot!" She said with joy.

Nina started to gather as much food as she can, she figured since there's no way out of this town she should stock up and find shelter for the time being. "I'm gonna need a bag for all this." she thought, looking around the place she spotted the checkout area. She went walking towards it getting a paper bag and went back to the food, while opening the bag she looked up and froze, dropping the item in her hand. There was an old man with an axe in front of her, by the site of him he looked like a hobo with his dirty clothes and his tangled beard.

"A survivor? I'm not the only one trapped here?!" she thought

"Who are you?!" he asked raising his axe. "Are you some kind of devil child?"

"No! I'm lost, I- I got kidnapped and I escaped, please I need your help- "

"lies! I've never seen you around and we have very few people to start kidnapping each other, too few of us! Our women being taken and our young boys missing! You're the one that's been luring them haven't you?!"

"What? No! I'm just los-"

"Silence demon!" The man yelled and ran towards Nina, with his weapon in the air he brought it down towards her.

**Pyramid Head**

"Where the fuck is she?" Pyramid Head growled in frustration, with the only lead in finding her is by scent. Just when he thought he found her in an alley way there was nothing, all but a couple of boxes and a dead Air Screamer. He looked back at the dead screamer and kicked it in the head.

"At least she can handle these guys." He thought to himself, as he started crushing the Screamers head under his massive boot.

_**CRASH!**_

The sudden sound grabbed Pyramid Heads attention, he started scanning the block, wondering where the crash could have come from. He stood still for a moment, trying to hear it again.

_CRASH! Clank!_ "STOP! Will you just lis-" _**CRASH!**_

The sound of a female voice made him more alert. "That voice, it's defiantly her." He thought, making his way towards a building with a broken window and there he saw her inside, running away from her attacker.

He walked towards the window and stepped inside, crushing the broken glass on the floor. He got a glimpse of brown hair flowing behind her as she ran in one of the aisles, he started grinning as he walked towards her direction. "I'm coming for you."

**Nina**

Nina Dodge his swing than ran in on the other side of the aisle. "Wha-? Why are you attacking me?! She asked the old man, trying to get distance between them.

"You devil! You must be the demon that lured my two grandsons into the darkness!"

"wha-what? No! I never-"

"Lies!"

He took another swing at her with his weapon but Nina moved out of the way in time to her right, making the axe hit one of the shelves behind her.

_**CRASH!**_

She couldn't believe it! The only human being she ran into in this god forsaking town is trying to kill her for something she has nothing to do with. "This is one messed up place! First this whole town turned into some Freddy Kruger nightmare, than monsters, and now some crazy old guy is trying to kill me with an axe!"

Nina ran towards a table going to the opposite side and knocking it down. _**CRASH! **_The old man ran around it than gripped the handle of his weapon, Nina raised her pipe in a defensive position, "Please stop, I don't wanna hurt-" He raised his axe into the air and swung it down, hitting Nina's pipe _CLANK! _The impact knocked it out of her hand, leaving her with nothing to defend herself with.

"STOP! Will you just lis-"

"Demon child!" he swung again, hitting the glass of a refrigerator door _**CRASH!**_

Nina tripped over some shopping baskets, landing hard on her butt, she glanced at her pipe on the ground and started moving backwards towards it but he stepped on her hand and raised his weapon to make the final blow.

"GO BACK TO HELL!"

A large knife than cut him in half horizontally, his guts spilling out on the side and blood spilling everywhere. Nina screamed at the site of him, she didn't expect him to show up, she DIDN'T wanted him to show up at all, but now Nina had to face this monster with the Pyramid helmet again.

**Pyramid Head**

He stared at her as she sat there on the floor all wide eyed and screaming. He's never seen her fully, just her face when he first found her and he couldn't really tell from a distance so seeing her height really got him by surprise. It kind of made him curious about her actually, he's never seen an adult human so…short.

Pyramid Head tilted his head to the side still staring at her, memorizing each detail, the light fair skin, the fullness of her breast, the curves of her thin little body, even the clothes she's wearing. The girl stopped her screaming and sat there frozen, lips trembling and knees shaking.

"Red really suits her" he thought as he glanced at the blood on the floor, the same shade of red that matched her dress. He reached his hand towards her and saw her body flinch, she slapped his hand away, went on all fours and quickly got up to her feet, with the intention of running away but he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back against the wall a little too hard than he intended, making her go unconscious.

"Easier for me like this anyways." He thought to himself as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. The sirens started ringing and the world started going dark, he has to get this girl back to his place soon before the creatures from the other world start to get in his way, not stopping him of course they just annoyed the fuck out of him.

When they arrived in his room he threw her on the floor, he keeled down on his right knee beside her and grabbed the chained shackle that was lying by her side and wrapped it around her neck. He reached towards her face, pushing a few strands of hair from it and tucking it behind her ear. Pyramid Head started caressing her lower lip with this thumb and pointer finger, giving it a little pinch. Than started moving his hand down to her neck, adding a yellow pad lock threw the two loops that connects the shackle together, making a light *_click*_ sound.

To make sure he won't lose the key to the pad lock he took out a thin long rope and placed it threw the loop, making the key dangle on it than wrapped it around his neck and tied the two ends together. It was time for him to patrol the town, and he wanted to find something to kill maybe even someone to fuck as a reward for his little accomplishment here.

He headed out threw the double doors and stopped, he looked back at her with an evil grin on his hidden face.

"Day One" He thought to himself, closing the heavy doors shut behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

**hi everyone, thank you for reading and enjoying my fanfiction! and since its thanksgiving in the usa (well was, i couldn't post this sooner cause it was a really hectic day today . ) anywaysI just wanted to say how thankful i really am to the ones who are following and Favorited, my fanfic. and here i was thinking it was crap. but seeing even a few people liking it made me all happy and fuzzy inside, giving it another chance.  
**

**also thank you to Forgetmenotflowers, TanakaL, ToyBoxTyTy, and Rasiel-Kittirasi for the awesome reviews and inspiration, i'll defiantly try not to disappoint.**

**Copyright stuff: its konami's not mine.**

**enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Nina**

**Day 4**

It's been 4 days since Nina has been chained up like some dog. She woke up with a huge headache and found herself wearing a shackle around her neck with a padlock and this rusted 7 foot chain that's been bolted to the floor. She would sleep on that cold metallic floor with nothing but her coat as a blanket, and when she needs to go to the ladies room, well she has never gone since she doesn't have anything in her system. Nina hasn't eaten anything at all since before the super market, thinking back on all the canned food that got left behind made her stomach hurt.

Oh and Pyramid Head guy? He would just come to sleep and goes back to wherever the hell he comes from with twice as much blood and dirt. Nina didn't feel as threatened to him as she used to, of course he's still scary but he doesn't seem to want to hurt her, no matter how annoying or loud she got, he would just stomp out of the room and doesn't come back for a few hours, however there were times where she might have crossed the line a little.

Nina noticed a key wrapped around his neck and figured it was the key to her padlock and tried to take it while he was asleep…well, she thought he was asleep. On the 2nd day of her capture Nina slowly crawled up to him while he was sitting on a large chair at a corner facing her, he's breathing was steady and his limbs were limp so she was SURE he was sleeping but as soon as she touched the key on his chest he grabbed her wrist hard and threw her down back on the ground. Because of her attempt to get the key he brought her a gold little bell the very next day and attached it to the padlock, grunting out what sounded like a sort of laugh.

"Hey! I'm not some pet to be chaining and adding little kitty bells on!" she yelled out to him while he was heading out. Now it's the 4th day here and he hasn't shown up yet. "I'm going to die here for sure…I'm going to die." She said while wrapping her arms around herself.

Suddenly the double doors barged open and he came right in. "Please! Let me go! Let me out of here! Are you trying to starve me to death?!" She said. A low muffled grunt came out of him, than he headed towards Nina, making loud 'clops' sounds when his boots met metal.

Nina made a little gulping sound than flinched when he extended his arm, but only to reveal that he was handling her a can of mixed fruit and half a bottle of water. Nina quickly grabbed the can first and tried to open it with her teeth until they started to hurt, than she started to bang it on the floor until Pyramid Head stopped her movement by touching her hand. He took the can out of her hands than brought it into the hole of his helmet, after the sound of a few bites being made he gave it back to her half opened.

Nina quickly grabbed it and wolfed it down, moaning in pleasure from sweet taste of the fruit in her mouth. "Oh man I missed this taste." She thought as she licked her lips. Pyramid Head got up to his feet and headed back out the door.

"Hey wait! I'm still hungry!" She called out but he kept walking away. "I said wait a minute you jerk!" In a rush of anger Nina threw the empty can towards Pyramid Head, making it bounce off his helmet than rolling on the floor. There was an awkward silence between them, Pyramid Head stood there on his spot quiet and still, and Nina gasped and brought her hands to her mouth, realizing what she has done.

She never liked cussing very much but if she had the voice right now she would have to say this was an 'oh shit' moment. His head made a sharp turn to face her Nina cowered back into her corner. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It's just I haven't eaten in days I'm so hungry and that wasn't enough and- and" Her voice started cracking. He started walking on the other side of the room and opened the only locker he had in this room, He then slammed the metal door shut, making Nina jump. She ran into her corner as he angrily walked towards her again, making Nina cover her head and closed her eyes in fear of his punishment, but nothing happened. Nina peaked open an eye and saw him hold out a big red apple.

With a big smile on her face she grabbed it from his hand and took a bite out of it, this is the first time she's been happy since she's been here. "mmm! It's delicious! Thank you!" she said as she took another bite getting lost in pure bliss of her favorite fruit, using her fingers to catch the spilled juices in the corners of her lips than licking it off.

"Where did you?..." Nina paused and looked at him for a long moment, thinking that there is only one way he could have gotten fresh fruit in this damned rotting place... "You found my bag…Didn't you…"

He just stood there facing her, his fingers from his left hand made a twitching movement from her last sentence. Nina kept staring at him with eyes full of realization, the apple rolled out of her hand and she wrapped her right arm around his left leg while tugging and pulling on his skirt with her left hand.

"Where's my doll?" She asked unflinching, Pyramid Head just tried to shook her off but she kept pulling at him with desperate need for the answer to her question. "Where is she?!" she asked again with more demanding tone. He finally shook her off his leg and stormed off towards the door, with Nina on his heels.

Nina reached out to him just touching his back with her finger tips until her chain held her back, making her gasp from the sudden tightness of her shackle. He slammed the doors behind him and Nina started pulling on her chain as hard as she can while screaming. "Give her back! Give Little Me Back!" Nina fell on her knees and started banging on the floor, screaming and pulling until she eventually stopped and started to pant for air.

Nina laid there on the floor for hours than got up and started to walk towards the apple she dropped. Now a light colored brown she still took a small bite of the apple and started to chew it slowly than looked down on it with tired eyes.

"Nina…"

**Pyramid Head**

**The Next Day**

Why did he just do that don't ask him, he didn't know himself; When she said that he took her bag he just stared at her, not knowing how or what to reply, the sight of her green eyes staring right at him, no right _threw_ him, made him feel exposed and he didn't like it, So when she started asking questions about the doll he didn't know why he reacted like that and left. The doll was just useless clutter, a plaything for a child, and yet here he is in a room sitting on a large chair with his elbows resting on his knees and his fingers together, staring at the very doll in question, sitting on a table in front of him.

"Why won't I just give it back to her?" He kept asking himself that question but never found the answer, or accepted the answer he wasn't so sure which one of the two.

Pyramid Head was losing himself in his own thoughts while staring at those eyes of hers. He hated how identical they looked with the human girl's eyes, as if they would blink at any moment. He also hated how the hair looked so much like hers too, the color and length, he even hate how the stupid doll smelled like her, the smell of apples and honey, and the girls natural body scent that's oozes out of her skin, it started to piss him off just comparing them together, in fact a lot of things were staring to piss him off.

it's only been 5 days and she's was already getting on his nerves, all the screaming and whining and crying, the girl has to have a set of lungs to last that long with all that, and her demand of food was annoying as hell. He knew he had to feed her or else she would die, he just wanted her to go weak so she can stop with the bitching, he was actually gonna feed her on the 2nd day until she pulled that little stunt of hers.

He's neck and back was hurting that day so he wanted rest onto a chair instead the bed, when he started to drift into sleep he saw her crawling on the floor heading towards him. With her actions making his sleep disappear he decided to play along and stood still, continuing to breathe a steady rhythm. She was on her hands and knees between his legs; she rested her right hand on his left knee and rested her left knee on the seat of the chair, slightly caressing his junk with its light movement as she raised her body up. His cock pulsed with the closeness of her body to his, he eyes wondered down from her lips to her chest, checking out her nice looking breast, trying to steady his breathing, it was so erotic and too much for him to take. When she touched his key he had Pyramid Head knew he had to end this and grabbed her writs.

She was getting cocky around him and he didn't like it, he should be avoiding situations like these not encouraging it, she was his 'pet' after all and he had to figure out a way to remind her that so when he found that bell on a cat collar he started to smile in amusement thinking about her reaction at receiving this instead of food, plus it would get his attention if she ever tries to do something like that again while he's not looking.

But the problem didn't seem to be solved from that, seeing how she wasn't afraid of him and threw a can on his head, speaking of which, what the hell was up with that? He had no idea she even had the balls to do that, he just stood there with shock. He had no idea how to react to that, the only thing that went through his head was 'are you fucking kidding me?' Yes, she was getting really cocky indeed something he needed to fix, and soon.

Right now however, Pyramid Head got hot and horny from thinking back to the key stunt; he was enjoying the images of her in his head of that night. He tilted his head slightly back and sighed, filling his helmet with his hot breathe. He started gripping on the rusted metal armchair and spread his knees apart, He hadn't had a fuck since day one, why hasn't he?

The sound of high heel footsteps echoed the hallway than a light moan; Pyramid Head groaned and lazily got up to his feet and went to take a look. It was a nurse, wondering around moaning out as if to calling to see if she would get a reply back.

"You're pretty far from home." He thought licking his lips; he grabbed her by the neck and dragged her into the room throwing the bitch towards the table. The nurse grabbed her neck with her left hand and supported herself by the table with her right Pyramid Head walked towards her, lifting her up and removed his human skin skirt.

The nurse started to panic, fighting him off as he rips her panties off and shoves into her opening, making her scream. Pyramid Head pounded violently into the nurse, shaking the table. He glanced at the doll behind her, fallen to the side by his violent movements. Than an idea came into mind, he stared at those green eyes as he kept pumping into the nurse, ignoring her cries. It was as if those eyes were staring back at him, a substitute for the girl. After a good half an hour he pumped himself a few more times, and came inside, breaking eye contact and threw his head back. He withdrew himself out and picked up his clothes, leaving the nurse laying down on the table catching her breathe, he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her from the table down and out of the room with one hand and his weapon with another, leaving the doll there alone in the dark as she kept staring at him from a distance.

**Nina**

Nina tried for hours reaching towards the locker, imagining her doll could be in there with her bag and maybe a weapon. She looked all around for anything to break the chain. Even used the can she threw to bang at it over and over, making her bell ring like crazy. "Come on, come on! Why won't you just break?" she said to the chain than started to pull on it again. She jumped when the double doors open and saw Pyramid Head come in.

"Where's my doll you big jerk! Give her back! Give Nina back!" She was just about to throw the can at him again until he dropped a woman in front of her. Nina stood there staring at her with her mouth opened; she had grey skin and was wearing a nurse uniform, her face was hidden with some dirty bandages and she had blood running down her legs. The woman started crawling on her stomach towards Nina than reached to her as she started to gasp and moan, as if begging for help.

Nina slowly went on her knees, still staring at the woman and reached out. "You monster… What did you do to her?!" She yelled looking up at him only to gasp and scream while he stood there completely naked. Nina looked at the nurse again and grabbed her arms pulling her towards herself, hugging her upper body to hers, making there breast squish together.

"No! Leave her alone!" She yelled at him as her back hit against the wall hanging on to the nurse protectively But Pyramid Head plucked her out of her arms and got her to her knees, than entered her from the back. The nurse screamed in pain and Nina in fear as He grunted loudly in pleasure, thrusting himself in harder and harder.

"No! Stop! Leave her alone!" Nina screamed as she got up to her knees and started hitting him in the left arm, trying to save the dead woman. With his left hand he released his grip from the nurse's hip and grabbed Nina by her shackled neck, forcing her to lie on her back. He ripped her black pantyhose from her body and lifted up the skirt of her dress, revealing her white laced panties.

"No!" Nina screamed trying to pull her dress back down but he kept it up and grabbed her shackle again with the same hand he held her skirts up. The closeness of the wall made the pointy end of his helmet hit it, making loud metallic scratching sounds that hurt her ears.

She stared at him in fear, her body bouncing up each time his hips smacked hard against the nurses ass, it was then and there that Nina realized something, that realization made time go slow in her mind, making everything around her lose its speed and fast movement. Everything than went quiet in her head, muting out all the sound except the sound of her little gold bell ringing each bounce she took,

'_Ting-a-ling…ting-a-ling...Ting-a-ling...'_

And the sound of the man's heavy panting as he looked down into her eyes.

'_Huff….huff….huff….huff….huff….'_

The bare hanging light bulb that was behind Pyramid Head gave him a demonic godly red glow, making him look like a fearful god, all big and powerful. It made her open her eyes and realize that this man...this thing is the demon of all the demons that were disguised as men in her life, it made her realized that all the times she's been touched and been close to rape, she had an angel with her, and right now at this moment, if he decides to switch girls and rape her he can, and there will be no angel here to save her from his wrath…

Everything came back to normal then; the sounds she blocked out are returning and the motion going to regular speed. Pyramid Head gave out one last loud grunt, making it bounce off the wall and he spilled his seed inside the nurse. Nina lay there frozen still, staring at the man as he sighs from the afterglow. Her eyes started to water and her voice stuck in her throat. He released her collar and dress and dragged the nurse towards the large bed, tying her hands together with a rope and then tying the other end to the metal bed post, leaving her on the ground twitching and panting.

Still naked he walked up to his locker again pulled something out and went towards Nina; she pulled her dress down to cover herself as he approached her. He held out his hand and offered her another apple, red as the blood on the floor and on his manhood, Hesitantly Nina took it from his hand than took a bite from it and started chewing it quietly, all while looking down to the boots of her master, knowing where her place lies….


	7. Chapter 7

**hello, sorry for the random update with no spell checking it whatsoever. i was in a rush cause i had class in like 10 minutes -.-;  
**

**but anyways, i had trouble with this one so i had my cousin help me out on it a so thank you Jojo for helping me out!  
**

**anyways i went back and fixed a few things the best i could and working on the next chapter now.  
**

**CopyRight: not mine, Konami's  
**

**Enjoy  
**

**and Rated M for..well..you know..its Pyramid Head .  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Nina: Day 8**

"_Nina? What are you doing dear?" Her grandmother asked as she opened the white wooden door to Nina's play room with her hip. She was carrying a tray of sliced apples with a little bowl of honey and a porcelain pot with two matching cups filled with cinnamon tea, 'her favorite snack and drink of all time' as she would say._

_6 year old Nina was following around a butterfly in her playroom, trying to catch it with her little hands. "There's a white butterfly trapped here grandmamma." She replied while trying to catch it as the butterfly landed on her white floral walls. Than it flew off the wall and onto her wooden floor boards, it fluttered its white wings as it readies itself to take flight. The butterfly flew a few feet into the air than fell right back down, giving a chance for Nina to catch it, she gently cuffed her hands around the butterfly and picked it up._

"_Grandmamma what's wrong with it? Why won't it fly?" She asked looking at her grandmother with a worried look on her face._

_Her grandmother placed the tray on to Nina's tea party table and went to look, resting both her hands on Nina's shoulders and leaned in. "Oh the poor thing, looks like it got one of its wings ruined."_

_The white butterfly closed her wings and crawled to Nina's thumb than opening them again, showing her left lower wing that's been ripped away. "Grandmamma can we help it?" She asked looking up to her._

"_I'm sorry my dear, I don't know if we can do anything but we can try. I'll go get a box or something so she can rest those wings of hers." She replied kissing her forehead than walking out the door._

"_Don't worry little butterfly, we'll help you" she said as the butterfly crawled to her index finger, than it flew off heading towards her bay window. "No wait! Your wings" she called out to it while following it behind. Nina looked around her window but couldn't find it until she looked up and saw it caught in a web at the upper right corner. Nina then saw something big and dark crawling out of the pink flower curtains, it was a big black spider and it slowly headed towards the trapped white butterfly in its web. Nina gasped and started to climb up on her window seat, knocking down her dolls and stuffed animals out the way._

"_Don't worry! I'll save you!" Nina said as she reached out to the butterfly, it fluttered its wings in rapid speed, trying to break away the tangled web of death. "I'll save you! I'll save you!" Nina called to it one last time as she stood on her tippy toes towards it, but it was too late. The black spider reached to the butterfly and sank its fangs into it, draining away its life. The white butterfly slowed its wings until it went into a complete stop, letting the spider crawl back into its dark tainted corner with it in its mouth._

"_I'll save you…" Nina said once more to herself than fell onto her knees. The bright beautiful sunlight that shined threw the bay window faded away, going dark and grey as the storm slowly started coming in._

"I guess I'm the butterfly in my own way" Nina thought as she tapped the gold bell with her index finger, making it ring each time they touched. She's been thinking back at her past lately, the good and happy part of it at least meaning when her grandmother was still with her, it's not like she has anything else to do here. She glanced over to the nurse that was tied up to the king sized bed post, she heard her gasp, and sniff multiple times to herself as if she was crying under those dirty bandages of hers.

" I guess that makes the same with her too." Nina knew she was a monster like those things outside, that was a given, yet seeing her get raped and hurt made her feel sorry for her, she was a trapped in this hell as well. Nina stared at the nurse as she dragged herself towards the wall and lean on it, her chest steadily going up and down from her heavy breathing.

"Monster or not, no one should suffer like this" She thought to herself, "If I had the power I can save her at least, if only I can reach her ropes…" Nina paused for a moment than a light switched turned in her head, she looked back at the nurses bonds and touched her collar with her left hand, caressing the padlock that's between her and freedom.

"Nurse…can you hear me?" She asked, trying to catch her attention, but the nurse only turned the other way, ignoring Nina's call. "Can you understand me?" she tried again, only to get a threatening growl out of her, as if saying 'leave me the fuck alone.'

"Ok…that was a little frightening" she thought to herself but she refused to give up that easily. She let out a sigh than tried once more

"….Do...do you want to escape from here…?"

That got her attention; the nurse stopped her constant twitching, tilted her head towards Nina's direction and 'looked' at her. After a long moment she let finally let out a grunt, than nodded at her.

"I can help you get out, but…but I need your help too." she crawled towards her getting as close as she could. "I – I know this won't be easy, but I will help you escape if you do this…"

She waited for her words to sink in; the nurse sat there for a while than got up to her feet and started limping towards Nina, than went down on her knees in front of her, waiting for her to continue. Nina took a deep breath than sat on her ankles.

"It's not gonna be easy…but if we work together we can do this… I need you to – to get the key that's around Pyramid Head's neck."

The nurse started to twitched violently and began to whine and moan. Nina's chest started to hurt by the reaction of the nurse. She doesn't think she can bear to helplessly watch this poor creature to get raped again, but if they want to get out of here alive they had to endure a few more pain.

"I- I know it's hard for you, and I'm truly sorry to ask you this but I need that key to be free from this chain." Nina continued as she touched her collar. "Once I'm free I can free you and we can both get out of here…Please trust me, and I'll save you."

Before the nurse gave any signs of response Pyramid Head came in through the double doors, "worse timing ever." She thought as she went on all fours.

Nina crawled back to her corner and covered her head as he was heading towards her with a can of chicken soup in his hand, already opened and ready for her. Nina took the canned soup and murmured her thanks, than started to sip on it while averting her eyes as he removed his the belt of his skirt and headed towards the nurse. She was whining and backing away from him but he grabbed her and pushed her down to the bed, thrusting himself in as he pushed her body further down to the skin covered mattress. Nina tried to keep her food down as he was raping the poor woman, shutting her eyes, she than put the can down and covered her ears to block out the nurse's screams. However no matter how hard she tries she can see everything in her head and still hear everything in her covered ears, the screams, the skin smacking and the demonic chuckle coming from her captor. After what felt like hours he finally let out a moan and came inside the poor creature, his sperm overflowing out of her opening and on to the ground.

Pyramid Head tied back his skirt and sat on the large chair in front of Nina leaving the nurse where he left her; he let out a light sigh and leaned on his right fist. Nina started to continue eating slowly, than glanced up to him and saw that gold little key of his still dangling around his neck. Nina frowned at that than looked over to the nurse that was still lying on the bed filled with body fluids, twitching and gasping. She sighed than looked down at her soup, not having the stomach to finish it.

Nina tried to figure out another way to escape, it seems like she's on her own on this, seeing how the nurse can't take no more of this and had no strength or thoughts of helping. "I could just try and get it while he's asleep again" She thought, but then shook her head and dismissed the idea. She didn't want to repeat what happened last time she did that.

"Maybe I can just try and seduce him and get it like that…" Nina paused at that for a moment than looked up at Pyramid Head and looked down, There's no way in hell she would do such a thing, she's doesn't want to get raped and besides…She had no idea on how to seduce anyone.

Nina than went to a bowing pose and banged her forehead on the metal floor. "That was a terrible idea I've ever came up with" She heard a low grunting sound than a light kick on her right shoulder, Nina quickly came back up and looked at him while touching her forehead. Pyramid Head tilted his head questionably to her. "It's nothing, I'm sorry. I'm just tired is all, hehe…" she replied trying to convince him. She then went to her other corner grabbed her coat and covered herself while lying down, pretending to sleep. "I'll have to figure it out later" Nina thought as she closed her eyes.

Hours passed and she heard the light distance sounds of sirens going of; reminding everyone and everything that the nightmarish darkness is coming closer. Pyramid Head got up from his chair and went towards the nurse once again. He picked her up and pinned her against the wall while he started to lift up his skirt and rammed himself inside her, forcing her body to bounce up by the thrust.

"Can't he just let her go already?" Nina thought while resting her hands over her chest. "He is like a freaken black hole, a-a greedy person a…A monster that's never satisfied…" Nina's head snapped up when she heard the nurse screamed out loud than a sudden river of blood and sperm came spilling out of her sex. Pyramid Head removed himself from her and backed off, making her drop hard on to the newly colored floor below her. He grabbed his great knife that was leaning on the wall and left to begin his fun in hell.

Nina crawled back towards the nurse creature again with a pained look on her face, she looked at her with an aching heart than noticed she was not breathing…

"Nurse…?" Nina called to her but got no reply. Fear started to grow inside her, she started to rush to her on her hands and knees but her chain held her back, making a rattle sound as it got lifted up from the ground and her bell ring with the sudden strain.

"Nurse!" Nina yelled at her this time but still got no answer; She started to panic and tried to crawl towards her, pulling on her chain with as much power as she could. She knew it was pointless, she's pulled this heavy rusted chain of hers many times before and it does not budge, but she had to get to the poor creature in front of her, she had to see if she's still alive maybe save her.

"NURSE!" with the final scream Nina gave made the nurse roll to her side, covering her grey dirty clothes with blood. She than 'looked' at Nina than slowly sat up on her knees and showed sher the key to her padlock in her shaking hands. Nina let out a relieving sigh than laughed a little, shaking the fear she had away. "I was so scared you were gone." The creature pulled her hands behind her head and threw the key towards Nina with all she got , the key flew into the air and landed in front of her with a loud *_jingle_* sound when it landed. She reached for the key barely able to get it and quickly unlocked her padlock than ran towards the nurse, slipping a little bit on the mess. She untied her and placed her arm over her shoulders and dragged her towards the door.

Nina paused and looked the other side of the room. "Wait I forgot something." She said remember about the locker. Nina gently placed the nurse against the wall than ran towards the locker, when she slammed open its door she quickly saw her brown messenger bag stand out, she pulled it out than started to ramble threw it. "No! Where's Little Me?!" she thought in anger tangled with fear.

"Damn it!" she yelled out, Nina than looked through the pockets and took out the flashlight she found, clipping it on her neck line of her dress between her breasts, she was about to close the locker until she noticed a long rusted machete inside. She grabbed the weapon then ran back towards the injured nurse picking her up by the arm. "Hang on their honey" she said to her as the creature leaned over. "I'm going to get us out, I'm going to save you…"

**Pyramid Head**

_***SLASH!* **_Goes Pyramid Head's great knife, cutting the Mannequin in half. Its 2 lower legs started twitching while its 2 upper ones continued to rub together than kicking forward.

"Maybe I should take one of these when I'm done with the Bubble headed nurse" the thought in his head as the four legged creature lessen its kicking, its 2 feminine looking torso started to wiggle as if it's some worm than it open its legs, trying to get up to its feet but fell over then closed them back, it moved around until the monster died. "Heh, it can last twice as long with its 2 cunts."

He then spotted a Needler in the ceiling of the hall way trying to get away. Its male human type body twisting around as it ran to the wall with its long blades that's located where his hands should be stabs the wall to keep its balance and with its longer blades attached to its primates like legs it slashes the air in front of it as a threat to keep him away. Pyramid just looked at it in amusement as it went closer towards it, he looked at his upside down head between its legs, It was like its whole body sucked its neck and head inside than shit it out, just leaving it hanging there, it was kind funny looking in a disgusting way.

"You're literally the walking term of the word 'shit head'" He thought as he held his weapon with both hands and swung it to the side.

_***THUNK!***_ it went, as it cut the monster from the wall "Not much of a fight" he thought as he pulled out his weapon from the wall. The Grand Hotel wasn't the best place hang out and kill time…or monsters but it was certainly a quickest way to get his boredom out the way. He heard a scream and saw a middle age woman wearing a black scarf over her head and a long grey dress, she was running away from the creatures of the dark. As she ran to a corner she stopped and ran back the other way as soon as she saw him. He stormed after her, dragging his weapon, leaving bloody tracks behind. "Lord help me!" she yelled as she closed the door behind her into a room, he broke it down than glanced at the woman. She was hiding behind a table and chairs and started chanting and praying to her god, poor sad cultist woman, she was so full of fear, and so full of sin. With one powerful swift move, he grabbed the table and threw it across the room, the woman screamed and started to pray louder, with a devilish thought in his head he reached out to the woman until he heard a loud scream in the corner across the room and turned his head with the thought and joy of another cultist sinner in the room.

But all there was an old rusted imperial bird cage, and a porcelain figure of a young woman inside it. It had a long white dress that flowed behind her as if the wind was blowing at it as well as her brown hair that reached to her shoulders. Her lips were painted red and o shaped like it wished to speak and her left hand was resting on her chest while her right was held up in front of her. The figure appeared to be singing as he took a closer look at it, with her pose like that and her eyes staring at him.

"A girl forced to sing in its lonely lovely cage." he thought as he held his hand out to the little door of the bird cage. But then it started to conjure up red veins from the lock than all over, surrounding the figure with its vile body fluids of blood, lumps and puss.

"Your dear pet has run away from home." The sound of a child's voice entered the room, the demonic innocent sound of Alessa. She was sitting on the bed in the room with a disprovable look on her face as she looked at him.

"What? What do you mean? I had her chained up in her room!" he replied with images in his mind of her with the bell and collar as proof Alessa only smiled and nodded disagreeing.

"She _was _chained up, until you got a little distracted with your rotten meat." She replied while nodding towards his chest. Pyramid Head raised his hand to grab the key that's around his neck but only met with his bare chest.

"What the hell?" He panic and padded his chest around looking for it and up to his collarbone in order to feel the rope, but he felt nothing. "That fucken whore of a nurse!" the thought as he threw the end table of the bed, almost hitting the woman that was still praying and crying. She moved out the way and to the other side and saw Alessa and Gasped.

"You! The devil herself! Demon Child!" she said out loud with more fear each time. Alessa tilted her head towards the woman and winked at her, the woman's arms suddenly burst into flames and she started screaming while running around and trying to extinguish it. Alessa laughed than jumped off the bed and went back to the conversation with her guardian.

"To make sure our game still continues, I got you a little gift for her so this won't happen again, it can help you and make it be a little easier to win. But this gift will haunt her each passing day, it is up to you if you choose to give it to her or not."

Pyramid Head looked at Alessa than back to the putrid bird cage, connecting the dots in his mind "Is it something similar to this cage…?" he asked

"Why yes, yes it does. She sings and sings beautifully, like a bird so I thought it suited her…But I wonder if this little doll of yours will still have the heart to sing…"

He snorted at that comparison than started to head towards the cultist woman with the intention of continuing where he left off. "I'll find her when I'm done here, she couldn't have gone far and she can handle a few weaklings on her own." He thought to Alessa than he heard a cracking sound back at the cage and looked back.

Veins started to surface from the bottom of the porcelain figure than it grew to her arm that was extended towards him, making it crack and fall off from its elbow. A lump of puss appeared on the elbow and burst opened and the red veins reached its neck and head and blood started to stream down her face from her green painted eyes. Pyramid Head looked at mess in the cage and couldn't help but have the urge to leave the damn woman and find the girl, this sudden new feeling that's growing in his chest was bothering him…whatever it was he did not like the strange feeling from the site of this; he did not like it at all.

"She can handle a few yes, but what happens if something pulls her down _there_? In that lonely room where the mother feeds, killing both the damned and the innocent alike."

He froze and looked back at his master, completely dropping his first priority. "You don't mean…that…"

"If you truly want to win and be relived of the burden than I suggest you go save your future mate from falling in the claws of _her." _

Pyramid Head's body tensed looked down to his blade than slowly raised his head up to Alessa, understanding what's she's trying to say. His whole body started to peel off as if he was paint on the wall, Alessa smiled at him walked into the shadows, leaving the frighten religious woman behind.


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you have a imagenation cause this would be really hard to post a ske****tch of my monster without a scanner .****  
**

**Kind of got a few idea's here and there and i hope its to your taste, leave a review about it, i would very much like your thoughts about it and about the chapter. :P but anyways  
**

**Copyright: Silent Hill belongs to Konami, not me. but Nina and this new creature you're about to read IS mine :3  
**

**enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Nina**

It was like a maze in here, just hallways after hallways and doors and ladders oh and that's right, monsters! Nina was getting tired of dragging the nurse around, she was at least 6 inches taller than her and her heals doesn't really help much either so she leaned completely above her, her head resting on Nina's head. Yet she still tried, when they get attacked by an armless strait jacket looking thing she would drag her down and drop her to the side and take care of it before it starts spraying its acid.

Other times Nina would just check the area out and slash the creatures that's in the way before she helps the nurse get back up. The machete she found was surprisingly sharp despite the rust, it wasn't the greatest weapon but it did its job well, and it was way better than the knife or iron pipe she used to have.

When Nina went back towards the Nurse she found her leaning on the wall and getting up on her feet, "Hey now, wait a second" she said to her while running to her side, she switched the machete from her left to her right hand and went under the nurse's right arm but the dead woman pushed her away and hissed.

"Look I know you can't stand right just yet, so let me just hel-" The nurse than snapped at her and made a clawing movement towards her face, Nina backed away just in time to avoid her attack, her hand was so close to making contact with her face that Nina saw a flash of dirt and blood under the creatures nails.

The nurse started panting than pushed herself off the wall and checked her balance, Nina eyed the woman while she turned her twitching head to her left than bent down towards a long iron pipe and picked it up.

The sight of the nurse was truly a scary sight to behold; the bloody tight nurse outfit with the matching cap, the white pump heels and her constant twitching with a deadly weapon in her hand, she felt a little bit of fear being near her. The Nurse slowly turned her head towards Nina and stood there giving her a 'stare' with her hidden eyes that brought Nina chills. The Nurse than started limping towards her with light gasps escaping her muffled lips, Nina slowly backed away from her as she grew closer and closer, each step the monster took with her heels echoed the empty hallway . The nurse than quickly rose up her pipe and swung it at Nina, she screamed and raised her arms up to cover her face.

"_Shreek__**-" *Clank!***_

The pipe met the metal wall just above Nina's head, she backed away and saw a huge bug dead under the nurses weapon. One of its 6 legs started twitching, making her skin crawl in disgust. "Thanks so much for that, although you could have warned me though" Nina said as she placed her hand on her chest, trying to calm her heart beat. The nurse gave her a demonic little giggle than started limping forward, continuing to look for a way to get out of here.

**Pyramid Head**

Pyramid Head's body came back together in front of the double doors of the room, piece by piece similar like when he disappeared only the peeling off became reversed. "She has to be here, she has too. This is just some joke the player pulls to her opponent," he said to himself referring to Alessa, but when he opened those doors he only saw a big oversized imperial bird cage in front of the door hanging from the ceiling. Its rusted bars were covered with barbwires and spikes and in the inside a red colored blanket of velvet and an iron swing, it slowly swung from front to back, making it squeak in the hinges.

Pyramid Head wanted to deal with this stupid cage later, what was important to him at the moment was how and where did his pet go. He walked towards the chains and went down on one knee, observing the place for clues; he then saw the padlock and key lying on the ground right next to the human girl's coat. Pyramid Head picked it up and clenched it to his fists, as he followed the trail of blood from where the nurse was held.

"What a dumb idea to keep the stupid bitch tied up here." Pyramid Head thought, he was certain he had killed her the last time he fucked her bloody, he should have just killed her in front of the girl when he was done proving his point that day.

"Why did I even keep the nurse in the first place?" That was a stupid question he knew the reason why, the human girl was loud, annoying and getting on his nerves and each time she showed her boldness he got the urge to spread her legs and put her in her place, so he raped the dead whore to scare her and give her ideas of what could happened to her if she misbehaves. But yet even after the rape he still wanted to take her, so his best option was to keep something close at hand when he's too close on snapping.

"Do I really have so little control that it consist to have a whore around me in order to save the girl from myself?" He thought to himself realizing how much lust he grew for her in such a short amount of time. He hears the industrial fan behind the bed slowly turned its blades at a steady pace; he listens to the whooshing sounds it makes as he goes into his dark corners of his mind, wondering what to do to the girl once found. Should he just chain her up again? Tie her to the bed? Nah, that's a little too tempting for him to resist. Does he punish her for running away? Hurt her? He's really not sure if he wants too in reality, if he's gonna take care of her for the rest of these 40 days he should try and gain her trust so she wouldn't run away again; less of a pain to keep going after her but if that doesn't work than these remaining days are gonna be painful.

Pyramid Head looks back at the eerie looking cage and imagines her in there, the sound of the swing squeaking as she swings front and back at a slow sympathetic way. She wouldn't try to escape out of that that's for sure, not unless she wants holes in her from the rusted nails and wires than shook his covered head, moving his helmet along his disapproving jester. "I should find her first before thinking of what to do."

He glanced towards his locker and saw the brown bag out with her items thrown around it, she probably decided to take what she needed and ran. He tied the sleeves of the coat around his left bicep as if it was a bandana and started heading out the door in search of her, hoping he reaches her before she falls into a trap she can never get out of…

**Nina**

Nina was hacking the head off another of them armless monsters when they reached a dead end, "These things just keep on showing up!" she thought as she was catching her breath, she looked back over her shoulder to the nurse who was bashing the head of yet another armless creature with her pipe. The strange scratching sound it made while it crawled on the ground made Nina shudder.

"We have to keep moving" she said as they turned back around. 'What's going on? Didn't we pass this area already?' She thought while looking back to the hallway full of dead monsters, not paying much attention she tripped on the bar handle of a large squared door on the floor.

"What- what's this?" She asked the nurse while rubbing her foot. The nurse tilted her head and moaned, giving a reply Nina can't understand. Curious she opened the heavy door and let it fall, making a _*BAM!*_ as she let it drop out of her hand. The nurse and Nina looked inside, seeing nothing but darkness and no latter.

"It could be a basement," Nina said looking up at her. The nurse than started twitching violently and slowly backed away from the basement door scared, Nina then got up from her knees and nodded.

"You're probably right" she said to the nurse while dusting off the dirt, "there's no stairs or ladder, and I doubt theirs a way out down there anyways."

Just when Nina turned her back on the door the nurse screamed and grabbed her by the arm, Nina looked back and saw at least 3 barbwire coming out of the black hole on the ground, twisting around the nurse's waist as if it was some snake than pulled her down into the darkness, taking Nina down with her.

Nina couldn't think, she couldn't move, she couldn't scream, she was just falling, and falling, and falling, down, and deeper down. She felt anxiety coming over her, she couldn't stop, her body, her mind, her heart; she couldn't stop anything from falling and racing. Nina was falling into the unknown, this darkness underground that seems like it would never end, she felt her machete loosen out of her hand but then she tights her grip again the best she could, not knowing how to fully react to this feeling. Does she keep it? Does she just let it go? Does she need it when she reaches the bottom? Does it even matter? She didn't know, she was falling and she didn't know what lied on the bottom.

Then suddenly…

_*SPLASH!*_

Nina was surrounded by air at first but now it felt as if she was surrounded by needles stabbing into her skin. Her whole body tensed and hurt, she couldn't breathe her lungs were tight and liquid was pouring into her mouth and nostrils. She lets go of her weapon and starts moving and flapping her arms and legs, fighting a battle she cannot see. Nina doesn't know where is up or where is down, she felt like she was floating in nothing but floating in everything. She opens her eyes and sees a skinny corpse tied up with barbwires in front of her, she panics and moves her arms faster and faster, hoping to find a safe havens, her body than starts to feel lighter and lighter.

"GHUAHH!"

Nina flipped her hair as she surfaced up and gasped for air, she looked around the room, trying to make out where she was at but only saw what her light flashed at. "Nurse!" she called out while splashing, "Nurse where are you?!" she tried again. A loud shifting sound was heard than the draining sound of water pouring out; she swam around and saw the nurse floating on the surface than going down under.

"No!" Nina yelled as she swam over to her, the water was getting lower and lower to the point where Nina felt the bottom and started running in the water. Switches started to echo the large empty room as the water finally finishes draining away, Industrial lights started to turn on one by one by each sound of the switch.

Nina went on her knees beside the nurse as it coughed and choked, "Its ok, you're ok." She said to her while patting her back, She was soaked to the bone as well as Nina. With the new yellow lights showing the center of the room Nina looked around and saw corpses everywhere. Corpses of both monsters and humans alike all skin and bones and the place was decorated in barbwires, it was ridiculous. She looked to her left and saw a pile of dead armless monsters, four legged creatures, worm like humans with long claws and a large mouth on its face, and even saw other nurses too that look identical to her new companion here.

To her right she saw she saw more corpses on the walls and ceilings wrapped around in barbwires like cocoons. This place was over flowing with the dead, making Nina tremble even more than she was now due to the freezing water.

"We have to get out of here." She said while getting up on her feet, she tried to lift the nurse up until they heard strange sounds coming from the shadows. There was a very large barbwires in front of them that looked like a spider web, than the same sound was heard again from the same direction. Nina's breath was still and swallowed hard. "Go away! Leave us alone!" she yelled hoping it would do just that.

The thing growled than a super unnaturally long human leg full of blue veins and stiches came into the light, than a pale arm as equally long as the leg was seen next; its long fingernails lightly scratched the floor as it laid its palm down. Nina stared at them in fear than heard a scraping sound of a metal pipe that was the same length as the limbs appeared, she gasped in horror as the creature fully revealed itself.

Crawling out of the shadows was a spider like human with two human legs an arm and a sharp iron pipe to its right side as spider legs and then two pipes, and arm, and a leg at its left side all attached to its spider like body that's made of metal, screws, and moving gears. It had a female torso in the front, its bare chest and shoulders were covered in blue veins, scars and freshly putrid cuts. Her womb was heavily large with an infected gash going from her belly button down, her left arm was a long sharp rusted blade that came from the elbow joint and her right arm had a huge hand with 3 razor sharp fingers as claws.

Nina's heart raced faster each time her eyes wondered all over the monster, but its face…her face was the most gruesome. She had short tangled black hair and bold spots, as if it's been falling out and she had 8 human mouths with fangs and little tongues that move like worms 4 on each side from biggest to smallest as if they were spiders eyes. She had two little black holes from where her nose should be, she had no lower jaw but a circle with little teeth, it was a large spider like mouth with two huge fangs with dripping liquid coming from it. A long tube like tongue came out between its cheliceral teeth and started to wiggle around in the air, at the very end it had and opening circle with teeth, like a leech.

Nina screamed in horror of the thing, the thing gave a monstrous shrieked at Nina than ran towards her. She was couldn't she was still in shock of the monster for her brain to respond, suddenly the nurse jumped on her feet and pushed Nina to the side; taking the blow from the spider thing.

"Stop!" Nina screamed as the beast climbed the walls on the opposite side of her with the nurse in its claw, the spider stopped, looked up at Nina and gave another threating shriek, she leaned her backside forward and in its opening blood started to prickle out along with barbwires covered in blood. She started to spin the struggling nurse in the barbwire, wrapping it around her, the nurse screamed in pain as it dig into her flesh.

"NO! I'll save you!" Nina yelled as she got up to her feet, she looked around her area and saw her machete on her right side; she grabbed it than ran towards the spider monster. "I'll save you!" a sudden image came into her mind of that day with the white butterfly and black spider, Nina ran faster with that but just when she reached the wall the spider sank its large fangs into the nurse's neck making loud sucking sounds. The nurse screams vanished and her struggling body went limp and still, Nina stared at the thing as it devoured her, not having the power to save her now, her cell mate, her friend…

'Friend'? That thing was a monster, just like the rest of them. But she felt pain and fear…and sadness and suffered so much so she can help her escape, and she saved her taking the blow from the real monster in front of her. Yes…she was a creature too, but she was just another poor soul damned…

The spider started to scream in pain; Nina flinched and stared at her swollen womb that was moving like crazy. The spider cried and screamed and thrashed its human body from side to side until the large gash on its womb opened in half and there it popped out a head of a human baby with 8 black eyes and a mouth with fangs just like its mother. It started to cry a high demonic cry and wiggled around, the Mother Spider than stopped with her thrashing and stuck out its long tube like tongue out and into the baby's mouth. The infant monster stopped its crying and started sucking on its mother's tongue as if it was a baby bottle. Blood was spilling down its mouth and onto Nina's face, she could not believe what she's witnessing, it was vile, disgusting, and horrible…

"Oh my god…" She said to herself as she backed away, She looked around the room and into the dark corners and saw bright red letters saying 'EXIT' at the very far end of the wall to her right, it was blocked by wires and corpses but it's still a way out. The Mother spider retracted her tongue back into her mouth and dropped the dead nurse in front of Nina, she made a run for the exit but The Mother Spider screamed and then jumped in front of the door, blocking her way.

The Mother Spider used her blade arm to stab Nina but she dogged it moving to her side, she swung again but Nina used her machete to block the attack. "I have to get away from her!" She thought as she ran, The Mother Spider followed behind her and tried to strike her once again with her blade, but Nina ran to her left. The monster started circling around Nina than tried to claw at her only to be cut by her machete, she moved back than continue to circle around her, shrieking at her. The baby spider was screaming and moving its fangs like crazy, crying and wanting more food. Distracted by the demon baby The Mother Spider used her left blade again to strike Nina.

"AAH!" Nina yelled out, she dogged the attack but got cut in her left arm, ripping her sleeve and skin and blood poured out. The Baby Spider started wiggling around like crazy by the smell of fresh blood, its body kicking and poking his mother's womb from the inside. Suddenly The Mother Spider's backside came forward and wires sprang to her machete.

"AH! NO!" Her machete went flying out of her hand and across the room by the pile of corpses. Nina ran towards it with The Mother Spider at her heels. She was just about to grab it then the monster sprang another set of barbwires just missing Nina by inches, she saw a little opening between the mountain of corpses and dig herself threw. Crawling through the tunnel of dead monsters and people getting in her way in at her face, Nina looked back and saw The Mother Spider screaming and digging her out, throwing dead bodies in the air one at a time to get to her.

Nina reached the end of the pile and hit the wall where a dead man was leaning against it, the dead man had a gun in his hand and Nina grabbed it, checking for bullets. "3 left, that's not gonna be enough" she heard The Mother Spider getting closer and closer, Nina quickly than searched the corpse for anything and found a box of ammo in its baggy coat pocket.

"Bingo!" Just as the creature grabbed the last skinny corpse out the way Nina turned around and Aimed the gun to her.

_***BAM! BAM! BAM! ***_

The Mother Spider screamed, Nina's 2 shots hit her right shoulder and left breast, but missed the 3rd. It backed away into the shadows and Nina quickly reloaded while running out the way. "Long ranged seems to be better," She thought looking at the gun. "But I have to find its weak point."

Nina heard the baby spider crying and screaming from behind as The Mother Spider came running towards her, Nina quickly aimed at the womb and pulled the trigger.

_***BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! ***_

The shells went flying out each shot Nina took, the baby started to scream in pain, 2 shots hit the womb and one on the mother's chest. The Mother Spider screamed and shrieked at Nina's face than grabbed her with her claws and pinned her down against the wall, its long tongue slithered out and its mouth bit down on Nina's right shoulder, and started sucking out her blood.

"AH! No!...Stop!" Nina cried while trying to get free from her grip. She felt her body getting weaker and weaker each time she heard the slurping sound as the monster sucks her blood. She tried to look away from her face but couldn't each of The Mother Spider's mouth opened and closed on its own accord, each tongue licking around its mouth and wiggling with excitement. Her fangs dripped with white liquid as she moved it around. Nina was fighting the urge to shut her eyes and pass out, she finally got her right hand free and grabbed the tongue, trying to pull it out but it wouldn't budge so she put the long slippery thing between her teeth and gave it a big bite.

The wicked creature screamed released her suckers hold on Nina's shoulder, making her own blood spray out. She then held her grip around Nina's torso, cutting her circulation and threw her at least 10 feet across the room, making Nina land hard on her back and go into a sliding stop in the center of the room, where the dim yellow light shined on her.

She lifted her body up with her elbows than her hands, The Mother Spider crawled towards her, giving her a low growl and stuck its long tongue out its mouth to feed the crying baby once again. Nina tried to get up but she had no strength left to do so and fight. "Looks like it's the end of the line here," she thought to herself as her heavy eyelids close half way. "I'm a goner…"

The Mother Spider gave one more shriek than went in for the kill with her rusted arm blade, Nina screamed the last scream she'll ever make until a huge oversized knife stabbed the ground in front of her, stopping her attack. She looked up and saw Pyramid Head standing over her; He boldly leaned in towards the Mother Spider's face and gave out a dominant roar.

"He came back for me? He saved my life!" Nina thought as she stared at him from above, Pyramid Head hunched down than patted Nina on the head. She was scared of him, running away from him in the first place; but at that moment she's never been happier to see him right now.

He stepped over Nina to stand in front of her while the Mother Spider slowly moved back than jumped to the wall behind her and started to crawl around them in the shadows, shrieking threats at their direction. With his Great Knife Pyramid Head scraped a circle around them, Nina covered her ears from the scrapping sound as she saw the sparks fly when the blade kissed metal. She heard the baby monster cry and screech as its mother continued to slowly circle around them, never breaking eye contact with Pyramid Head as he gripped his weapon with his right hand.

Strings of bloody barbwires suddenly went straight towards him but Pyramid Head grabbed them with his left bare hand and started twisting it around his arm a few times than yanked The Mother Spider off the wall. Nina finally found the strength to get up and ran towards the exit door, grabbing her machete along the way than started hacking and moving corpses and wires out the way. Nina heard the sounds of the fight behind her, tempted to look and see what's going on. She took a peek and saw The Mother Spider release her wire web and ran towards him with the full attention of stabbing him over and over but each time her attack gets blocked by his Great Knife. He tried to raise his weapon but was too slow and the enemy stabbed him on his stomach, she got closer to him and started clawing at his chest, making deep scratches each time.

Pyramid Head grabbed her left arm and pulled the blade out than extended it to the side and cut it off with one swing of his weapon. The Mother Spider started screaming and pulling away than with another swing he cut off 2 of her left legs.

Nina flinched by the sound of her loud screams and blood spill, so she turned back to the door and continued. Finally breaking through Nina pushed on the door handle as hard as she could than it busted open; she was just about to run out until he heard Pyramid Head groaned out loud. The Mother Spider sank her teeth into his right shoulder, he tried to pick up his Great Knife but it fell back down, he was losing blood and fast!

Nina looked back out to the exit than back to the 2 monsters fighting, she was about to head out the door until she heard him groan out again. Nina gripped her two weapons than went running back, she climbed on the metal spider body of the beast than with her machete she stabbed her in the back between her shoulder blades, The Mother Spider released her bite and screamed, it started thrashing around, throwing Nina off her back and dropping her machete. It faced her and screamed just when she was about to jump on her, Nina aimed the handgun on the Mother Spider's child.

_***BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! * **_

2 bullets went threw he baby spider's head and two threw the mothers heart. The Baby monster screamed in pain than died and the mother went falling down dying, she started crawling towards Nina and reached out her claws trying to kill her but Pyramid Head stabbed her in the back with his Great Knife, pinning her down on her spot. Nina got to her feet and kicked the claw out the way than aimed the gun to the mothers head.

_***BAM! BAM! BAM! ***_

Panting for air Nina lowered her weapon than looked up towards Pyramid Head; he stood there staring back at her with his weapon loosely in his hand, as if he wanted to drop it. Nina stared back at him than let out a small smile and a sigh, they stood like that staring at each other for a while until she scanned his body. His right shoulder was bleeding a little bit from where the Mother Spider bit him; his chest was full of deep scratches but the bleeding stopped and his left arm was wrapped around in barbwires. Other than that he looked fine.

Nina than let out a cough and started to shiver, forgetting that she was soaked to the bone and freezing cold. "I could sure use my coat right about now." She thought, than her eyes spotted something familiar tied around his left bicep.

"My coat!" she happily said as she was about to walk up to it, but stopped. "He's going to take me back! That's why he has it with him, no I'm not going back!" she thought in a panic, Nina turned her heels around and was about to dash away until the claws of the Mother Spider grabbed her ankle, making her fall on the ground.

"She's still alive!" she yelled out trying to kick away, The Mother Spider's head popped up than turned it's head around to face Nina and screamed, Nina grabbed her gun and pulled the trigger.

_*Click Click Click*_

"Shit!" she yelled out, she was out of bullets and the monster was still after her, sticking its sucking tongue out. Nina screamed and tried to kick her way free, The Mother Spider was just about to bite Nina until Pyramid Head stomped on her head, making the skull crack under its force. Nina kicked the claw out of her ankle and tried to get up but fell back down, she was going to faint, she can feel it. With so much fighting and loss of blood and not to mention that sudden jump scare? Nina had about enough excitement and wanted to just rest.

Pyramid Head got Nina up on her feet and covered her body with her coat, she tried to brush his hand away from going behind her back but he picked her up bridal style, the soft thick coat was blocking the barbwire from poking at her back and the warmth was ever so welcomed for her cold bones, but despite its comfort she had to get away from him. Nina lazily tried to push him away than stopped by the feel of his wounds on his bare chest under her fingertips.

"That must hurt…" she thought, as her eyes started to close. She looked up at him and saw his large Pyramid Helmet hovering over her, blocking the industrial lights from blinding her. She stared at the hole under his helmet to see his face but saw nothing it was all dark and his light breathing was echoing inside, than her eyes trailed down to his neck, he had 2 large screws just above his collar bone and scabs around the screws due to skin trying to heal the dirty looking wound but never seem to close and got infected.

"He's trapped in that thing…" she concluded as she rested her head on his shoulder, her body couldn't take the strain, Nina finally relaxed and closed her eyes, going into a deep sleep in the arms of her master.


	9. Chapter 9

**last chapter was action, now try mental. had some questions asked about the spider monster i made, well she came to me from a nightmare i had when i was a kid years ago after seeing a huge spider for the first time with babies on its back, my dad killed it and the babies started to run at me X.X it was scary as hell! lol but anyways like i said though, i got a few ideas here and there to make her more disturbing. i hope it worked.**

**on to the next chapter! rated M for drug use, violence, and child abuse.  
**

**enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Nina: Day 9**

She couldn't remember the dream but the dream felt nice, comforting. She felt like she was floating, not like earlier; her heart didn't tighten, her body didn't hurt and she wasn't in a panic, no…This was different…She felt warmth all around her and light, she didn't wanted to wake up, but something called her, or someone…

Nina opened her eyes and met with the rustic ceiling, still feeling a little weak she slowly got up than rested her back against the metal headboard, bringing the red velvet blanket up to her chest. "Wh- wha…a bed…?" Coming back from her daze Nina looked around her surroundings.

"No, no, no, no! I'm back here again!" she said while sitting back straight up with a jolt. She quickly uncovered herself to get off of the bed made out of human skin but stopped only to see a plan dirty looking mattress underneath her, the skinned bed sheets were gone and the disgusting mess of blood and semen had been cleaned off. With the disgust fading away she moved some strands of hair away from her face and wrapped her arms around her chest, content that she wasn't covered with monster goo, she started to rub her arms and shoulder and felt her wounds patched up.

"It…they hardly hurt now…but who could have fixed me up?" she thought with surprise, her eyes traveled from the patch on the shoulder down to her arm that's been wrapped up with bandages…than down lower…

"What the- where are my clothes?!" Nina gasped realizing she was just in her bra and panties. "Oh god no!" Nina quickly checked her panties and her private parts. "Clean and pain free," she though as she let out a reliving sigh, so happy that she wasn't raped while passed out.

She wrapped herself good around the blanket and started crawling on her knees off the bed, just as soon as her toes touched the cold metal floor she heard the sounds of locks being moved from the other side of the doors.

"Oh great…" she thought to herself. She continued to get off the mattress in a hurry than ran underneath the bed. Nina covered her head with the blanket than started to mentally curse at herself.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did you hesitate from escaping when you had the chance? Why in the world did I even run back to help him in the first place? He could have handled it himself!" All her inner blabbering stopped completely when she heard one of the double doors slowly open, making the hinges squeak painfully loud.

Nina heard something hitting against the wall and peaked threw her velvet shield and saw his Great Knife leaning against the wall by the door, Pyramid Head turned and faced the bed than paused, after a few seconds she saw his massive black boots slowly walk towards the large bed than stopped in front of the bed post. Nina held her breath, wishing to just disappear under the blanket like how magicians do in there magic act or perhaps melt into the ground or anything, become wind, or become a puddle of water, or some other stupid crazy element to get out of this position.

Suddenly Pyramid Head lifted the bed and bent down his head a little bit to look at her, she choked out a scream and saw him with his left hand holding the bed in place and the other on his hip. His scratches and wounds were still deep but appear to be healing fast and he had her messenger bag hanging on his shoulder, big with whatever he has in there.

"Where are my clothes?! You better stay away from me! If you do anything funny I -I'll kill you!" Nina got up on her knees and sat on her ankles, bringing her hands to her face in a kun fu style pose.

'Great, possibly the strongest monster is standing right in front of you and you're threating to kill him…You must have a death wish Nina' "Eeep!" Nina squeaked out as he pulled her out under the bed from her arm, Pyramid Head placed the bed back down than threw her on the mattress. As Nina began covering herself again as he sat next to her on the mattress and placed her bag on his side, with her thin brows furrowed she eyed him as he opened the flap and took out a large white box with a red cross in the front.

"f - first aid kit?" She asked confused, He grunted out a reply as he opened the box and took out some alcohol and soaked some cotton balls with it.

'What…is he…doing? Huh?' Nina thought as she slowly started scooting away from him until he practically ripped her left arm off when he grabbed it and started taking off the bandages. She was surprised how clean the wound looked once revealed, she was expecting some brown crust around it with puss since the cut was by a rusty blade but it was a healing very well, just a long red horizontal line on her upper arm.

'I guess he was the one who patched me up…such a strange site to see…' she was observing him as he closed the top from the bottle than went back on her arm.

He started to dab the cotton on it which gave Nina a painful burning sensation that made her bite her lower lip than pulling away to blow on the cut, apparently not agreeing with her actions he forcefully pulled her arm back to where it originally was and continued. After he was done he grabbed a roll of bandages and started to wrap it around her arm, Nina frowned at the fresh wound as it started to disappear under the white bandages, comparing it to her old little scars she had on her arms and legs.

'Just another one on the list I guess…' she thought bitterly looking down to her lower arm and hands. Once he was done he started to look around the first aid kit, moving some medical supplies around. "th – thank you…" she said to him without looking up. The sound of ripping paper caught her attention back at Pyramid Heads hands as he took out a new clean syringe with a long needle than a small vial full of liquid.

Nina swallowed hard, making a loud gulping sound at the sight of the needle. "W-what are you doing with that?" she asked as he stabbed the top of the vial and extracted the fluid to the barrel, a little fountain of liquid squirted out as he added some pressure on the plunge of the syringe than turned to her direction and reached out for her arm once more.

Nina slapped his hand away and quickly scooted away from him in fear. "Get that thing away from me!" she yelled at him with wide eyes, he growled at her and reached out for her arm again, not giving up but she slapped it away once again. "Don't '_grrr_' me you jerk! I hate needles!" Pyramid Head placed the needle down on the mattress and leaned in on Nina, he grabbed her left arm and dragged her back close to him. She was pulling away than stopped when she felt his thumb rubbing on her bandages wound, the light pressure made her tense, she stared at his hand as he slowed his thumb than trailed up at his hidden face.

"It – it's a tetanus shot?" she said with disbelief, why in the world would he even care about her health? It was so bazar to her so, confusing. This monster that rapes, kidnaps, and even kills is showing her kindness.

'Well as far as kindness goes here' she thought, remembering back to the chain. He moved his hand that was rubbing her arm to her chin, trying to get her attention as she pounders into the meanings of his actions. He lifted her chin up to face him than started to slowly caress her lower lip with the thumb that rubbed her bandages wound, she stared at those 2 putrid screws on his neck than up at his helmet, trying to understand the man behind the mask.

'Prisoner' was the word that came up as she stares at his large helmet. If it was the case here, than they had something in common, but if she's her prisoner than who is the one that restraints him? She was curious but first things first, she wanted to ask her first question before asking any others.

"Why…why are you – OUCH!"

Nina got interrupted with the sudden pain on her left arm; she looked down and saw the needle half way inside her arm just above her bandages than quickly looked away, feeling queasy from the sight.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, ew!" she whined as Pyramid Head applied pressure on the plunge, Nina's eyes started to tear from the stinging pain from the long large needle, hatting the feel of this thin metal tube stabbed in her skin. Nina bit down on her index finger, making a little tear stream down, he then removed the needle and replaced it with a band aid.

"You tricked me!" Nina yelled as she held her arm close to her chest. Pyramid Head merely grunted out what sounded like a muffled laugh than took out a red round lollipop from the first aid and offered it to her.

"Oh first you stab me with a huge 3 inch needle than you give me candy? No thank you!" she said while pushing his hand away. Nina crossed her arms and looked the other way, wiping some tears that poured down from the pain. She refused to be tempted as if she was a child, but Pyramid Head wouldn't give up; he removed the clear wrapper than twisted it between his fingers and thumb in front of her.

Nina took a peak to the candy in front of her than looked back, trying not to give in; but after a few seconds she hesitated and looked at him than his hand and grabbed it.

"Thank you…" she mumbled as she placed it in her mouth. 'I'm such a sucker for…well suckers' she was ashamed to admit but Nina had a little sweet tooth on her. She glanced up at Pyramid Head as he got up and took her bag back into the locker, placing all the items he got on the top shelf first; he then pulled something out, a red fabric. He threw it towards Nina and she caught it with both hands; it was her dress, still a little damped and smelly but what got her by surprised was the fact that it was almost ripped in 2.

"My dress, w – what happened to it?" she asked in shocked as she examined it, after a few calculations done in her head, her dress can still be saved with a few changes and stiches but only problem is where to get the required material. She brought the tattered dress down and looked around the room again; she swallowed a ball of sweet cherry flavored saliva than took the lollipop out of her mouth and held it in her hand for a moment. With a light sigh she combed her long hair with the other hand, bringing some long golden brown locks to the front of her chest in order to cover her B cup bra. She than started twisting her lollipop between her fingers, thinking of the right words to the question that's been lingering in her mind.

She looked back at Pyramid Head where he sat on his favorite large metal chair and started to dust off the dry blood flakes from his left arm, chest and abs.

"Why do you have me here?..." she finally asked him.

He paused and looked up at her, as if he was lost in thought he stood still and slowly dropped his arm from his chest.

"You keep me alive, tend to my needs, even protected and take care of me….why?"

He got up and walked slowly towards her, as he stood there in front of Nina he punched the wall, causing his fist to break through the metal net and the industrial wall fan that was slowly spinning behind the bed. She felt his dark tension pouring out of him as if he's porously doing these actions in order scare her and drop the question, but Nina held his gazed, her green eyes glued on him as she waited for an answer.

His body started to tense and tremble, his breath accelerating and his knuckles turning white. Pyramid Head removed his fist from the broken fan and grabbed a fist full of Nina's hair.

"AH! Ah! Let go of me! Let go!" Nina dropped her sucker and blanket and started grab ahold of his hand, screaming and cursing at him as he dragged her across the room to the very corner, Nina glimpsed at the skin colored curtain before he removed it than her jaw dropped.

She froze from the sight of it the cramped torture looking bird cage, her breath was getting unsteady to the point she started hyperventilation; the sight of the nails and wires twisted around it made her grow more out of control. She clawed at the hand that got a hold of her; as she began to fight she started seeing images of her past flashing in front of her, images of her mother and of that horrific little space…

"_No mamma! Please don't!"_

The sound of beatings she used to get echoed in her head as she was being dragged closer and closer.

"_I said shut the fuck up!" *__**Slap**__* _

Nina started to pull and tug on Pyramid Head's skirt, trying to make him stop; but as he continued to head towards the cage, she lifted it up and started to scratch at his muscular leg, drawing blood each time she clawed down.

More images of her past continued to pop up in front of her eyes, not stopping, never stopping. She was dragged like this before, by the hair; feeling broken glass under her skin as her mother dragged her to the hallway

"_Mama please stop! Ahh! It's too scary in there! I'll be good I promise! Ahh! Mamaaa!"_

Pyramid Head opened the cage door with force and lifted her up and was about to throw her in there but Nina grabbed his helmet and held it for her life. She started to climb on it then like a cat trying to get away from water, each time she fought with him more and more memories came to her. Her mother opening the closet door and kicking Nina into a little cage that was surrounded by wires and used syringes than more images of her mother taking shots of nearly empty liquor bottles and throwing them at her as she was caged up. Each impact a bottle took on the cage shattered everywhere, cutting Nina's arms and legs each time broken glass went through the bars.

_*crash* "YOU FUCKEN LITTLE BITCH!" *clank* "I NEVER WANTED YOU! I SHOULD HAVE IGNORED MY WHORE OF A MOTHER AND JUST ABORTED YOU!" *Crash!* "JUST DIE! GIVE ME ALL THE MONEY AND JUST FUCKEN DIE! DIE! DIE!" *CRASH!*_

Nina now on Pyramid Head's shoulders started to shred tears, he felt his strong hands get a tight grip of her hips and pulled her down to his chest. "No! No Please! Don't leave me in there! Please!"

The very last image that flashed in front of Nina's eyes was the black outline of her mother looking down at her, she was leaning on the door and was shooting up heroine in front of her; her mother started to relax and let out a sigh, looking at Nina with disgust she threw the used syringe towards her cage than lit up a cigarette. The light from the other room slowly faded away when she closed the closet door behind her, leaving Nina completely in the dark.

"_No food or drink for you, you're grounded"_

The sound of her inhaling the cigarette rings in her ears…than the heavy sound of her mother exhaling, filling the little closet with the heavy smell of smoke…

"_You better start doing what I say, you still have 9 more years left to live in this house. You're not leaving here until you're 18 and leave me the money my bitch of a mother left you." *squeeeeeeek* "good night my little Nina" *click* _

"No! please don't put me in that cage… please!" As Pyramid Head threw her in the cage while Nina still held his helmet, her fingers slowly slipping away from him as her strength disappears into despair; her nails lightly scratched its surface as he steps back to close the cage. Nina stares at her hands as she hears the rust hinges moan, her fingernails dirty with blood and rust and her hips hurt where he grabbed her. She felt her insanity coming to her, her hyperventilation slowly goes into a calm quiet breathing. Her walls are closing in, her door being shut, memories started to creep up on her, memories she wished they would just disappear along with her entire existence. She moves her lips, wanting to say something but wasn't sure what; maybe a curse, maybe a prayer…maybe even for sweet mercy.

Her mental cage was getting darker and darker and she starts to hear her mother's screams in the distance of her mind; she moves her lips once again, not even hearing her own voice nor the words but whatever it was, it made Pyramid Head stop and look at her before he completely closes the door…

**Pyramid Head**

"Why did she have to ask that in the first place?" he thought to himself as he dragged her "You should fear and respect me" He was just sitting down checking on his healing wounds until she asked that question.

"_Why do you have me here?..."_

He looked at her surprised, than she continued; telling him what he's done for her. She stared at him with those eyes of hers again, oh how he was starting to hate that, the exposer. How is he gonna tell her she's nothing but a mere piece of a board game to his freedom, why should he even tell her at all? She is his pet, his prisoner in order to win him his freedom; even if he took away hers by doing so. Does she wish to learn all these facts? Does she want to break?

She was still staring at him, waiting for him to answer; it was starting to piss him off. Determined to make her stop with her foolish question he got up and punched the wall, causing it to break the fan, the loud screech and crash filled the room with its sounds. He leaned closer to her, to scare her; but she still stared at him unfazed, not flinching away or screaming. Pyramid Head started to feel uneasy, exposed, she was staring a hole through his damned soul with those bright emerald eyes of hers and he wanted her to stop.

"Don't….Don't look at me with those damn eyes of yours!" He thought as his body started to tremble in anger, she glanced at his arm and tensed form and still looked up at his monstrous helmet, not afraid…that's gonna change soon however. He grabbed a fist full of hair and yanked her off the bed, he felt her struggling and scream her scalp moving like crazy against his knuckles.

"That's more like it" the thought smiling, he felt her lift up his skirt and started to claw at his leg, the tingly pain each time her nails dig into his skin and dragged down made his senses spiral. He liked this type of little pain and he felt himself get turned on by it.

"Best not think about it though…" he thought, though it was pretty hard not to think about it since this whole situation didn't exactly help. He loved it, the screams, the fighting; it's all fun for him. He grabbed the handle to the cage a little too hard as it banged open against the wall, he picked her up and grabbed her legs guiding them into the entrance of the eerie bird cage but she grabbed his helmet and started to climb on him screaming.

"Oh this isn't good." His neck started to hurt by the pulling and tugging, now this pain he DID NOT like; making its painful shocks travel down his spine and body. He grabbed the opening of the cage for balance, making his hand cut from the barbwire. With his anger rising up higher he grabbed her hard by the hips and yanked her off his shoulders and guided her body into the cage once more, too busy from what he was doing he didn't hear her cry or begged, no no…he was too angry to pay attention.

He felt her lose her strength, no longer struggling or fighting; he heard her light scratches against his helmet, he glanced up and saw her hands through the thin part of his helmet that's covered tiny holes and screws. Her small hands slowly slipped down as he pulled away from her, her screaming lessened, replaced by soft crying sounds.

"That's a good girl" the thought as he was closing the caged door. She mumbled out something, he couldn't tell what but continued to close the door. "This would defiantly teach you to know your place." The high pitched sound of the cage door echoed the quiet room as he was about to shut it he heard her again, more clearly this time and her words caught him by surprised.

"I'll sing for you…." she said to him

"W – What?" he looked up to her face then, and wished he hadn't done that, he really truly did wish that…Her eyes were cloudy with something dark, they were still green and beautiful but now they were empty or becoming empty each passing time. She wasn't trembling or sobbing loud no, she just sat there staring at her hands; his eyes followed her tears as it dripped down from her chin and saw her body, he looked away from her when he took off her wet clothes so he wouldn't be tempted but now as he sees her…it's not as flawless as he thought it would be…

Her beautiful light skin was decorated with scars, little scars mostly but it was a lot. Her thin arms were full of little scars that looked like punctured wounds and her short legs had similar type of scars only a little bigger and cut marks; his eyes than traveled back up to her small waist and chest, perhaps the only part of her body with the least amount of scars. Her ribs were slightly showing due to lack of food and her hip bone was slightly poking out, giving her lower body a lovely v shape.

He then traveled back up to her eyes and looked inside the windows of her mind; he stood there in the basement of her mind, it was dark and dimed with blue, he saw her in a small caged inside a cramped closet, its surroundings were filled with glass and needles to the point there was no place to step on. He heard a grown woman scream and turned his head to see her throw bottles at this human pet while she was trapped, he couldn't see her face but she was tall and thin, she was wearing a strapless shirt that was tight and thin and black underwear. Her dark short hair was tangled and ugly but you can tell it was wavy like the girl's and that's when he realized who he was staring at…

"Her mother…" he thought as he stared at her boney back and a bottle in her hand. Just then she quickly turned her shoulder as if she heard him and Pyramid Head saw a flash of blue eyes looking directly at him.

He left her mind and saw her face, she went to a bowing pose and started to mumble and cry. "Grandma…Grandmamma…save…save me…"

"What am I doing…she doesn't deserve this…." He slowly opened back the door, making her head slowly rise up and stare at him. He held out his arms towards her, waiting for her to get out of that dark room. She lifted herself up and slowly reached out to him hesitating, than her hand slowly touched his fingers; he moved the same hand and grabbed hers as he moved the other hand under her left arm, pulling her out of the bird cage and holding her in a tight embraces.

He felt warm tear drops on his left shoulder as he brought her back to the bed, gently sitting her on the mattress than headed back towards the cage. He heard the voice of the mother in his head, screaming at her own child as he stared at the cage of bad memories. He grabbed the cage with his bare hands, making them sting and bleed by the bars covered with nails and wires, he started to pull the cage down; making the hook on the ceiling scream as he finally pulled the cage off and threw it into the ground.

*_SLAM*_

He heard his pet gasp and turned to her, she had her hands on her open mouth; she was staring at him with eyes wide in shock. Pyramid Head looked down at the fallen cage and started to stomp on it, making the bars bend to its breaking point under his heavy boot. After the cage became broken and flat he walked up to her, leaving a small trail of blood behind him; she reached out and grabbed his bleeding right hand and kissed his fingers, her tears went dripping in his wounds, mixing together with his blood, healing him…

"Thank you…." she whispered to him as she kissed each bloody finger. It was all she kept saying as she caressed his hand and kissing it, what else was there to say? There are no words to express, no explanation needed…he just took her gratitude each and every time she said it…

"Thank you…."

**Unknown**

"What?! Why wasn't I part of this game as well?" He telepathically asked her while growling in anger. He jumped to the wall and started to crawl on to the ceiling, his twitching became more frantic than usual.

Alessa simply nodded and looked up at him with her arms crossed. "Because you're not the one who needs to be tested" she replied "I know you're ready for this, but I'm not quite sure if the red god is, and what better way to test his limits and abilities by making it as a little game."

"Of course he's not ready! He's a big idiot that has shits for brains!" he mentally said as he roared at her direction, showing his emotions on the outside with the same amount on the inside. "If you need a virgin to this plan of yours to work than why leave her to his care?! Whether he needs the test or not! "

Alessa giggled at his statement and looked at him with a blunt look on her face. "That's when you come in, be a chaperone for the 2 of them. It also gives you the freedom to see her, you have every right to be in her presents as your brother does."

His twitching went back to its regular speed, and his growling went silent. He was thinking about it for a moment, than let out a whined moan. "Who is she? How will I know it's her and not some random woman from one of the 3 cults here?" he asked

She smiled and started to play with a little miniature toy puppet that came out of nowhere, her yellow dress and gold brunette hair flowed with the dolls movements as Alessa pulled her strings. "She's not that hard to find, she smells of autumn's harvest and summer's honey and as well as tainted innocence. Touched by many but touched by none, she's small and beautiful…Just. Like. A. Doll."

With that he turned his face away, thinking of something he recently found; he turned his twitching head back to her and she was gone. "A doll…no way…" He quickly teleported into the other world thinking of a certain area he recently passed through; as his body peeled back to its original form he quickly started crawling on the walls and ceilings, than jumping from pipe to pipe to reach his destination. He paused and started sniffing the air around him, turning a valve that's beside him out of habit.

"There…" he caught it, as he looked at a lonely hallway with a door at the end. He kicked the door down with both his feet and then landed on the ground on top of the broken door. He sniffed everywhere than crawled up to the wall and turned on the red light bulb and there it was… lying on its side on top of the table naked. He crawled down and grabbed the doll with his right hand while the other stood flat on the wall for his balance. He sniffed its hair and chest, confirming the scent Alessa described.

He looked at her porcelain face than turned her to see her back. The doll was crack and by the looks of it cracked by applying pressure on it. "Damnit Xuchibara! The girl's gonna end up like this doll if you're the one taking care of her."

He held the doll close to his chest and started to crawl away with it, as silly as it sounds he was thinking in his head he should find the doll a dress. After all…he does want to leave a good impression to his future mate.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm not very happy on how this chapter came out but at least its better than my scrap writing of it. had writers block on this one as well as stress from my finals and the pressure of my NEW JOB! yay! :D but anyways, i hope its passable. **

**anyways  
**

**Copyright: not mine its Konami's Nina my character.  
**

**Enjoy  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Pyramid Head

He was quiet the whole time, sitting there in the chair the girl lead him in and sat him down. His eyes followed her as she wrapped the blanket around herself than fetched the first aid kit, she cautiously approached him than went on her knees on his left side in front of him and quietly started cleaning the blood off his hands with a soaked cloth.

" What's all this…weren't you afraid of me human…" the thought as he felt the light sting of the alcohol working its magic, as she switched to his other hand he glanced back at the beaten down cage and thinks back to what Alessa said to him about it. " I guess I have won this round seeing how I won her trust…or…if this is some part of a strategy she's has"

"M-My grandmamma always said to me, 'it's always good to repay a depth to one if he or she had done a good deed for you, but you must remember to always be a lady so be respectable and have manners' ..so…so thank you so much…for what you've done." She said to him as she took another clean soaked cloth.

His pet started to wipe the off the dry blood off his left arm, giving it moist as she wipes it away. She looked at it with confusion as his wounds were now completely healed, all was left was thing scars from where the barbwire dig into his skin.

"Wish I had that ability…"

"Ability?" he thought, "it's always done that on its own"

Her eyes wondered to his chest and gave him a little nod towards it. "M-may I?" she asked as she extended her arm towards it with the cloth. Pyramid Head leaned back and tilted his head up in order to get his helmet out of her way, the girl slowly extended her arm more and started to dabbing on his chest, barely able to reach for it. Annoyed, Pyramid Head grabbed her and pulled her towards him, making a little gasp sound escape from her lips. He adjusted himself on his seat and sat her on his lap before he made a hand jester for her to continue.

"o-okay…" she said embarrassed than continued to fully pat on his chest.

"That's a good girl" he thought as he started to relax, the smell of the alcohol was strong but the coolness of the wet cloth was soothing.

"I-I'm Nina…" She introduced herself. He looked down at her then and accidentally hit the top of her head with his helmet.

"Ow!" she squeaked out than rubbed her head, he couldn't help but choke out a laugh at this incident as he tilted his head back up; Pyramid Head placed his left hand on her head and started rubbing it for her.

"Sorry about that" he said in his head as he smirked down at her. She accepted his physical apology and started to clean the blood from his abs.

Pyramid Head began to relax again as he felt her hands on his lower body, "that feels so good…" he slightly moaned than closed his eyes getting aroused. "Nina…such a simple name…" he thought

"What's your name? ...I always called you 'Pyramid Head' well…since you have that red thing on your head…I'm not very creative with names." She said as she finished and moved the cloth up to his shoulder.

He smiled at that creative comment than nodded her head with his hand, making it go up and down.

"Yes? … Is that really your name then?" she asked, he nodded her head 'yes' again.

"I guess we lack the same thing when it came to names." She stopped her movement and went quiet for a while, then brought her right hand up and touched the hand that was on her head. "Are…are you trapped? "

Pyramid Head frowned at that, letting out a depressing sigh. He lessened his grip on Nina's head than slowly nodded her head with his fingertips.

'Yes…'

Nina looked down with a sad look on her face than looked up at the screws on his neck…

"Does…does it hurt?"

'Yes…'

They were still for a long time until Nina reached up to one of his screws and started to caress it with her fingers. "M-Maybe I can help you with these…" She curled her fingers around the large screw and applied a little pressure on it. "I-It might hurt at first but I'll try and take them off and-"

Pyramid Head sprinted up on his feet, throwing Nina off his lap.

"Take them off?! I've tried for the longest fucken time! They don't simply get 'taken of'!" he thought in rage as he leaned in on her and growled.

Nina lowered herself and covered her head and started to shake. "I-I'm sorry! I-I just want to help you like how you helped me, and-and you're in pain... I- I want you to be rid of it…no one deserves such torture…"

Pyramid Head's raged slowly went away from that and stared at her.

' I am the master of torture… My own torture is just a reminder…' He thought bitterly

Pyramid Head let out another sigh than sat back down on his chair regretting on his reaction towards her, she knows nothing of being the punisher, being the one who must judge all and make sinners atoned for their sins…. He looks back at her and waves his hand for her to come to him; Nina got up and obediently did as he command and went to his side.

'I do not mean to harm you…I'm sorry …' He thought as he patted her head, wishing that some way she can read his mind; Nina only smiled at him and grabbed his hand from her head.

"Apology accepted PH" she giggled, he blinked.

' PH?' She gave him a nickname? He's been called 'Red Pyramid' or 'Xuchibara,' or even 'boogie man' but PH? Well it is just initials for his name but it was still something new.

Nina than ran towards her coat and started to put it on, "However you can make it up to me if you really are sorry." She suddenly said as her arm went through one of the sleeves. She started to button her coat as her blanket fell and pooled on her feet, "I need some new clothes and materials for myself, I don't plan on walking around in my underwear forever."

She had a point, Pyramid Head has been trying hard to avoid staring at her figure for too long, her young petite body is just begging to be touched and her sweet natural body scent is mouthwatering to him; making him on the edge at times, like…well right now! He's trying to keep it down the best he could. It's too dangerous for her to be walking around like the way she is already, but Silent Hill is dangerous as well when the darkness is here. Though it maybe the fog world out right now they would have a short amount of time to do what they needed and come back.

"Also…what if she escapes and the other world will come…" He thought looking back at Nina as she puts on her shoes; "it would be a pain to go after her". The siren called the darkness once again, proving him right about the other world coming soon. "12 hours already passed…how time flies "

"The darkness is here…" she quietly said, she didn't move an inch for a long time as the siren continued its call; she put down her shoe and sat on her ankles, looking up at the ceiling "When the darkness is gone…please…can we go to town?" she tilted her head towards him, making her long wavy hair fall from her shoulder to her back. He thought about it for a while, thinking of the dangers out in Silent Hill, of the dangers in here. He has to have her close to him and wasn't sure how, until an idea came to mine.

"I could just do that…" the thought as he glanced the other side of the room, "it's decided then…" he looked back at Nina and nodded 'yes' to her, getting a smile as a reward.

"Thank you…" she said to him and got up and lay on the bed and closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to claim her.

Pyramid Head grinned at her direction than looked back to the corner once again. "You won't be thanking me for what I'm gonna put you threw..." he wickedly thought, tempted and impatient for the day to come just to see her reaction...

**Nina: Day 10**

Nina couldn't take it, the frustration was getting to her, the way it feels…the way her whole body heats up…

_Ting-a-ling_

The way Pyramid Head has ahold of her…making her take it all in…

_Ting-a-ling_

She even hates the way he pulls her in, making her scream…

_Ting-a-ling_

And she hates the sound of the stupid goddamn bell ringing!

_Ting-a-ling_

"Grrrah! Can you take this stupid thing off me at least!" She screamed while she grabbed ahold of the long rusted chain and pulled it towards her, yanking Pyramid Head's hand. He simply looked at her and yanked it back towards him, making the little bell on her collar ring yet again.

_Ting-a-ling_

Nina was thrilled to be out of the room once again and to have a look around, what she did not expect for him to do was to walk her around like some stupid dog in a leash; well in this case, chain with an annoying bell on it. She was fuming mad by this to the point where her cheeks turned rosy red.

"Come ooon, please take this off? I promise I won't run away I swear." She begged, Pyramid Head just yanked her chain again as an answer. "You already dragged me almost everywhere by now, can't I have a break from this?"

It was true, they have been almost everywhere around the town for supplies. First they hit the Police Station where Nina found herself a new gun and holster belt as well as a bunch of bullets, a big life saver if she's to survive here. Next was the hardware store in Simmons street where she found herself a really nice and less rusted looking machete and kept it tied on her belt, the gun is pretty nice but she was not the best sharp shooter so the machete became her favorite weapon, better to save bullets like that anyways.

But despite her new weapons it seemed kind of useless to her since all the monsters didn't even go NEAR her because Pyramid Head was beside her; the only creature that attacked her was a skinless dog thing that ran up to her from behind, that was when she was able to test out her new best friend and sliced him almost in half, real life saver indeed.

And now they were headed to Silent Hill's Town Center shopping mall, finally she could find herself something to wear, not only was she getting cold she was also feeling more embarrassed walking around naked in a coat with the chain on her…

Just before arriving to their destination Nina saw a little store that caught her eye called 'Green Lion Antique.'

"An antique store? I bet they have lovely items and furniture." She thought with delight until Pyramid Head yanked her chain once again.

"okay, okay! Relax!" she snapped at him than started walking again. Once in the mall Nina got herself some white flat shoes, stockings, new white panties and bra that came in a closed package and an extra grey wool coat that was hard to find since they don't really have fall and winter clothes.

Nina kept thinking about that antique store next door, tempted to sneak off and explore she peaked at Pyramid Head which looked pretty bored just slouched on a sofa that as too tiny compared to his size, she randomly grabbed a nice looking spaghetti strapped sundress with flowing skirt that's just above the knees. She just wanted to get whatever and go but she was drooling at the light creamy yellow colored dress. Not the best dress suited for winter she admits, but it was rare for her to expose her legs arms and legs.

"Ok I found what I needed!" she said with excitement.

Pyramid Head got up from the sofa with a grunt as if saying 'finally!' and started to pull on her chain to the exit.

"Hey wait, I wanna change first. I saw a bathroom over there somewhere I wanna go," she said while flashing her light at the direction.

Pyramid Head nodded 'no' and tapped his right risk with his left finger, showing his meaning that 'were wasting time'

Nina just looked at him than looked around, realizing that if any other living thing would to see them right now…it would look strangely funny, like those couples she sees in the mall together. How the girl would take hours shopping and the guy would just sit there with her purse. She giggled at that, she glanced at his shoulder where her messenger bag full of clothes was hanging and broke out laughing, seeing how their situation was no different. Pyramid Head jolted away from her by the sudden burst of laughter, looking at her confused. Nina grabbed her bag than lifted up her coat a little bit, revealing some leg.

"I'm really cold and I'm tired of walking around half naked. Please can I go PH? Please?" He started to growl in anger than forcefully dragged her by the chain towards the bathroom than opened the door and was about peak in, but Nina just walked right passed him and laughed "Don't worry, if there's any monsters around I'll slice them, 'chop chop!'…or…'slice slice.' Yeah that's better, now get out."

She tried to grab the chain in his hand but he pulled it away from her reach "She crossed her arms and looked at him with her brows furrowed. "What am I gonna escape in the toilets? It's fine I promise."

Pyramid Head stood quiet than relaxed his shoulders, admitting defeat he gave her the chain and Nina closed the bathroom door behind her.

She acted fast and looked around at the far end of the bathroom was a window cracked opened. She heads towards it and then fully opens the window, letting a small cold breeze of wind go in, she than threw her bag out than the long end of the chain. "I'm getting too friendly with this guy…" she thought looking back at the door "I keep forgetting that he's probably saving me to kill later." Nina frowned at that, it didn't seem so … "I might get him angrier if I run away, and get something worse…"

She sighed than jumped out of the window, landing softly on the ground in an alley way, she dashed off and made it to the antique shop. By the time she's done looking around he wouldn't noticed that she left at all... at least she hopes…She sneaked into the front entrance than ran down the dark steps than opened and closed the door behind her, she looked around and was amazed.

The store was full of vintage style furniture and items and more fine things, things she hasn't seen in years, not since her grand mamma's house. She goes in front of a Victorian style dresser with a jewelry box opened with necklaces and bracelets on display, she reached in to pick up one of the necklaces that were piled up to reveal a necklace of a golden birdcage with a ruby bird inside.

"what a sad piece of jewelry…" she thought, than a flash of him stomping on the bird cage came to mind…"He destroyed the cage for me...set me free…" And yet she still felt caged up with him…

Nina frowned than angrily threw the gold necklace across the room. She heard it hit something hollow than turned to see her light aiming at a lovely wooden wardrobe, she walked towards it and rubbed one of the double doors, feeling the smoothness of the beautiful flower carvings than opened it. There was one beautiful white dress hung inside and 3 porcelain dolls were sitting on the bottom of the wardrobe. She gave them a sad frown remembering her own lost doll, missing her every second that passed; she hasn't been separated from her doll for this long, every time she thinks about Little Me she wanted to cry. Nina ducked down and looked at the 3 girls in the front of her. "Do you have owners little ones?" she asked as she observed each and every one. The left doll had a yellow Victorian dress, the right with a similar style red dress, while the middle had a plain white dress.

"White…" she said out loud, such a plain color not like the color yellow that shines loveliness and the color of happiness, while red oozes out elegance yet the color of hate…the color of heaven's light, and the color of hell's fire…

Nina placed her bag down and took off her coat, panties and bra and started to dig in for her new ones, ripping the bag and taking one pair out. She than looked at the yellow dress she just got than neatly folded it and placed it back into the bag.

"I'll save it for next time" she said to herself, than grabbed the dress from the wardrobe and tried it on, Perfect fit. It was a corset dress with long ballerina type of skirt that was knee height. The skirt's lightness and see through fabric made it look so simple yet beautiful; she put on her new white flat shoes and headed back to the dresser to look at herself in the mirror while she started to comb her hair with her fingers.

"Grandmamma would have loved this dress." she thought as she put on white pearl bracelet and matching earrings from the jewelry box. The sound of music startled her and faced the direction where it came from. She saw a hidden passage way on the wall behind the cabinet that was covering it halfway. It was coming from the inside, it sounded like a music box but the melody…sounded so familiar. It was beautiful…and sad…

She squeezed her way inside and walked through the dark narrow hallway, following the sound until she saw a porcelain music box with a dancing angel on it in the center of the hallway. Its tiny little wings were painted with black ink though, and the same ink got smeared on her dress; Nina stared at it as she approached it, trying to think back on where she heard that melody. She kneeled down and picked it up, examine it all around than back to the front.

"Where have I heard you from" she whispered mostly to the dark angel than herself. The music didn't stop but the angel did and was facing her, staring back at her. Nina's head started to pulse and hurt, she dropped the music box on the ground making the angel break in half, black ink started pouring out from its broken body while the melody continued to play and Nina screamed from the pain. A flash of memory came to her then.

_Nina was a little girl in a black dress, she had a black poncho like coat that was tied up in the front with lace, it was covering her face as the soft black fur from the edges of the hood caresses her cheeks. Light snow was falling from the sky and landing on her little head and locks of hair she combed to the front. She was standing in front of an opened grave but couldn't see who's…_

"_Such a tragedy" said a mysterious man in black._

Nina came back from her sudden memory with a gasp and went on fetal position on the floor as her hands still held her head, she screamed again as her head pulse once more and another memory came to her.

_Her lips were moving, making the vow shapes of words. She was singing, singing this melody, no…this song…she was singing to the grave…_

"_A tragedy indeed, and for her granddaughter to be so young" said a faceless woman in black_

Nina felt hands on her then, "NO! LET GO OF ME!"

She screamed but they did not listen. There were 3 men grabbing her, 2 middle aged and a young looking one. One of the older men tied her hands together in the front while the other was gagging her with a piece of cloth.

"We must hurry! Or The Order will arrive, or even worse the demon!" the other old man said as he readies the sack and throws it over Nina's head.

"MMMMMH!"she gave a muffled scream of pain once more as another lost memory came to her.

_She couldn't see the priest's face but he was reading from a black book in his hand, 'Bible' it said in gold letters._

"_Then I saw a new heaven and a new earth, for the first heaven and the first earth had passed away, and there was no longer any sea. I saw the Holy City the New Jerusalem, coming down out of heaven from God"_

_Nina saw her own face in her memory; she had tears streaming down from her bright emerald eyes as she sang. She was holding a red rose in her pale little hands, the flower of her name, the name of her family._

"_To have died in such a terrible way, and here I believed she would leave this world in peaceful sleep."_

Nina heard the sound of the front door burst open and running in the streets, she was being carried off somewhere in a sack by men she did not know. She tried to scream for help, for Pyramid Head but the cloth in her mouth was making her throat dry, she than started to scream in pain in her head pounded once again.

"_May Emmaline Rose rest in peace." _

"_And may god have mercy on the soul of the bastard who done this." _

Nina snapped out of her pain and memory by the sound of a loud roaring scream that echoed the entire town. "PH..?" she thought recognizing the sound.

"Hurry! The demon knows we have her!" a woman suddenly said, she heard the sound of the men huffing and running up the steps.

Another loud roar was heard again, even louder than before. He's getting closer, to save her? To kill them?

"QUICKLY!"

"THE DEMON IS NEAR!"

Nina than heard the sounds of praying and crying all around her, they put her down and removed the sack, the first thing she see was 2 large heavy doors being closed and the sight of Pyramid Head heading towards her in the steps, she quickly raised her tied up hands to the cloth in her mouth and tried to remove it to the side, wanting to scream for him. But she felt hands all over her again restraining her from doing so.

"NO!" she thought as she saw Pyramid Head threw the crack of the door before they closed it completely.

"PYRAMID HEAD!"

**Pyramid Head**

'_Carless!'_

The word was running threw his head as he went after them as fast as he could, he didn't hear her scream for help, he didn't know she was even in the next building in 'The Other Church'.

'_Failure!'_

He sensed her somehow…he sensed her fear, her pain; he sensed she was in trouble.

'_Stupid!'_

"Nina…!" He said in his head and began running towards the entrance

He ran out the doors breaking them as he did so and saw them from a distance, the followers of Christabella. "They broke into the enemy's church?" he thought he saw one of the humans carrying a large wool sack over his shoulders as they ran and he felt her again, she was scared and something was hurting her.

'_Useless!'_

He should have known not to trust her, should have known not to take her in the town; but he did so anyways for reasons he doesn't know, he could have just brought her the supplies himself. Why put her in danger like this, why listen to her at all?

'_pathetic!' _

There was an empty feeling he had in his chest, he felt the heaviness and the burden was weighing on him. He wants to get her back and get her back now!

'_Save her!'_

He was growing furious, so furious at himself to the point of trembling, But as he stared at the human cultists running away with her, all his anger and fury went straight to them.

'_kill them!' _

For once in a long…long time, he drops his weapon making a loud 'THUD' on the floor than began to run, and runs as fast as he could after them with the every intention of ripping each and every one of them with his bare hands.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AHHHHHHHHH!"

'_KILL THEM ALL!'_

**Nina**

She was being pushed and thrown forward to the center of what appeared to be a church. As she was thrown to the center she saw a woman with brown hair wrapped up in a messy bun, dark blue eyes and in a blue dress stood in front of her.

"That's her! Christabella! I'm certain of it! The girl the devil herself spoke of to the demon that lurks." Said a middle aged woman with burned arms, she rested her head to the shoulders of another woman and started crying. "Thank god to have saved me that day!"

"Yes, let us all thank God to have saved Megan from the hands of the demon when she was lost in the devils playground and for her to have given us this useful information of what the devil herself is planning." Said the Christabella woman.

"W-who are you people?" Nina asked looking around. Everyone around her were covered in ash and dirty church clothes mostly old people and few young, even less with children.

Christabella walked towards her and picked her chin up observing her. "You are the virgin girl who's with the demon, your mate?"

"M-mate?" she said confused. " I'm no one's mate."

"Christabella, she could be with child by now!" an old man yelled out.

"We should kill her now! Kill her while the child still sleeps!" an old woman yelled out next. Everyone started to shout in agreement to the two.

Nina grew into a panic, she had no idea what was going on, she had no 'mate' she had no child and she defiantly didn't wanted to be killed.

Christabella raised up her hand, silencing the crowd. "The demon cannot cross onto holy ground still which mean she remains pure, but that does not mean we will let her be free. Our 3 brothers have bravely crossed The Orders territory in order to take this girl from falling into my sisters grasps. We will burn her for the crimes she has committed towards God and save the world from The Devils hands!"

Everyone cheered and chanted 'burn the witch!' over and over. "What?!" she screamed in shocked she started fighting then punching men with her tied hands as the men approached her.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me? What have I ever done to you people? I'm innocent!" Nina begged.

Christabella looked at her in disgust. "No you have done nothing to us, but if our sources are right, we must be rid of you before your womb will bear the seed of the demon, and that we cannot afford to bring into this world OR let my sister Claudia take you to birth this blasphemous creature! Tie her to the cross!" She yelled than the sound of the siren called once again even louder than ever.

"The sirens coming from here" Nina thought in surprised. The church people started to scream and cry and go into panic.

"My brothers and sisters, we are safe here no harm will ever come to us in the house of god. Come, for we must first pray, and then we shall burn the witch." Christabella preached as the people went into silence. "Take her to the other room, we will deal with her later" she said to the 3 man that held Nina.

They dragged her threw a door and there she saw a huge metal symbol of a large cross in front of an altar with a circle in the center with 3 more little crosses and on the bottom an upside down looking pitch fork. 2 were dragging her towards it and removing her bonds, while the young blond one was preparing the ropes to tie her until the sound of glass shattering came from the other room, and the people started to scream.

"Everyone to the shelter below!" Nina heard Christabella yell out,

"It's Claudia and her followers outside the church doors!" a man yelled.

the 3 men looked at each other in confused panic than 2 of the 4 windows in the room shattered.

Nina screamed and Christabella came barging in with 3 more men on her heels. "She's here for the girl! We cannot kill her without fires of hell but we can destroy her innocence!"

"N-NO!" Nina screamed and tried to run but the young man from the group grabbed her by the hair and arm.

"I shall do it Christabella, for the good of our church and the name of God"

"Very well, do what you must. God will forgive you for this sin but will bless you for the good deed you have done." She said to him, "The rest of you come with me, let's say hello to my sister"

As Christabella and the other men walked out and closed the door the young blond dragged Nina to the altar and threw her on it, knocking everything down by the impact. He lifted up her white dress.

"Get away from me you hypocritical church freak!" She screamed at him while smacking him, The young man grabbed Nina by the neck and started to choke her.

"You shall be rid of your innocence!" he said as he struggled to keep Nina down while zipping down his church pants.

Suddenly the window closest to the alter shattered, making bits and pieces of glass fly towards them, glass fell into the man's eye and Nina heard a '_clank_' sound at her side, she saw a long dagger with gold and silver handle on her right side, she quickly grabbed and stabbed the church member on the side of his neck.

He lets go of Nina's neck and grabs his own, falling onto his knees making a puddle of blood below him until he fell on his back and died.

"Oh god…I- I killed him…" Nina frozed as she stared at the young man in the puddle of his own blood, she flinched at the sound of a roar, but not from Pyramid Head this was a different sound, like a demonic feline type creature. She jumped off the altar and ran towards shattered window, jumping out and onto the concrete gated up she had nowhere to go but the front and down the steps she went running and saw Chistabella standing at the entrance of the church with her men behind her and a strange woman with white hair that reached her shoulder and black long dress at the steps with 5 of her men behind her.

Nina ran as fast as she could past Christabella and her men, "Stop her!" she yelled, 3 of her men came after Nina while 3 of the other men went forward and stopped them, punching them and beating each other.

"It's her! Bless it be it's the girl! The one the Mother of God chose!" called out the other woman in black

"Your mother of God is nothing more than a demon in disguised! Your foolishness has blinded you Claudia!" Chistabella yelled out to her.

"How dare you little sister for disrespecting the mother of god! She will send you to hell for this once God is born. Don't you see the blessing she has done here?" The Claudia woman said

"What you call a blessing from God is nothing more than the Apocalypse from the Devil!"

"Do not fear child! We are here to save you!" Claudia stood in front of Nina with opened arms but Nina dodged her hug and ducked down her left arm. "Wait! Stop! Where are you going child! You must come with us!"

Nina reached the bottom was running towards the cemetery now until she heard that same roar from earlier echo the town than got stuck, the ground below her became soft and started swallowing her on one spot.

"Help me! Helllp!" Nina screamed and tried to claw her way out of the hole as it continued to suck her in, she realized it was a grave she was being dragged down by the look of the angel statue facing down above her. Her eyes started to cry tears of blood before the hole closed itself above Nina's head. Leaving her in darkness and lacking air to breathe….

* * *

**Next chapter i'll be linking the melody that was mention here dont worry. hope you enjoyed :D please comment, follow, and fav. thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I decided to post the next chapter since i wont be able to update until my final exams are done, if not than i'll probably continue this after the holidays. i apologies to those who support and love my story for the wait, i'll be back as soon as i can for you guys ;D  
**

**Rated M: for disturbing psychological stuff and a little gore.  
**

**Oh and just a head start, i apologies for any misspells that may confuse you, thanks to Roho Tala and other fans of my story for pointing out my mistakes to help my improvement :)  
**

**Copy Right:  
Silent hill does not belong to me, it belongs to Konami,  
Nina and Emmaline DO belong to me, they are my own characters,  
'Funeral cry' does not belong to me, it belongs to Dark Sanctuary. i'll post more info down at the bottom.  
**

**enjoy  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Nina**

( They were in a dark room surrounded with red theater curtains, and dark yellow hard floors. A vanity table and mirror was in the center of the room with a light shining on it, and there sat an opera singer, preparing for her show.

Nina was sitting on a chair in front of the vanity mirror powdering her nose with light pats, once done she gently placed the sponge back into the antique powder box than delicately started to put on her dark silver and ruby rings. Her grandmother was combing her long wavy hair with her vanity brush, her granddaughter was dressed up in an elegant dress, her corset was red laced with black roses and her long black dress reached just on her calf. Her hair flowed down to her bare shoulders each time her grandmother released a lock of hair after each stroke from the brush.

Her grandmother Emmaline had her long silver wavy hair down as well, her dress had the same design as Nina's but was gold yellow color and less revealing, it had long see through sleeves of laced white roses as well as on her corset and the yellow fabric of her dress reached to her feet.

"Nina my dear sweet little doll. You will do wonderful at your opera today, I can feel it." She said to her as she placed down her brush and picked up a black necklace with a ruby hanging from it.

"I've learned from the best teacher grandmamma." She replied to her smiling at her grandmother's reflection in the mirror, her emerald green eyes meeting with her grandmother's identical ones.

"Oh darling, you've always had the talent in you; you had no such help from me." Her grandmamma said to her. She smiled at that and blushed, feeling like she was being showered with too much credit. Such flattery from the woman who inspired her to become what she is now. She looked at her grandmother's face from the mirror, drinking in her image to her head. They were the same, they looked the same, Nina had her cheek bones, her lips, her eyes, her beauty, they even had the same hair length and thickness of eyelashes; the only difference they had was her grandmother's more mature look, more elegant. Her eyes were soft yet serious, her wrinkles were thin and light and her beauty mark just below her right green eye. Her grandmother was tall as well as beautiful, a true gem to the Rose family.

Emmaline gently moved her granddaughter's long hair to the side and put the necklace around Nina's slim neck. Nina touched the ruby that was resting on her breast bone than traced her collar bone to the right side, grabbing her grandmother's hand that rested on her right shoulder. Nina smiled and glanced at the red rose that was in a clear vase on the left of the table, the petals were as red as her lips and the leaf and stem was as green as her eyes; she plucked it from the vase and lightly inhaled its sweetness.

"Will you be sitting in the V.I.P Loge at the theater Grandmamma?" Nina asked while admiring the rose in her hand. Her grandmother slowly removed her hands from Nina's shoulders and sighed.

"Oh my little Nina, how can I? If I'm not even here…"

Nina smiled and rolled her eyes. "Grandmamma what are you talking about?" Nina turned to face her but only saw a room full of roses of white, red, yellow, and a long red carpet covered in rose petals that started on her feet than to the very end of the room where an open wooden coffin lied.

She got up from her seat and started walking towards it. Each step she took memories came to her, happy memories of her and her grandmother. Each singing lesson, each doll she received, each ballet lesson she asked for but grew tired of since her little feet would hurt. She heard her own childish laughter and her grandmothers as well; she heard her voice in her memories…

"_Little Nina, my sweet little Nina. You are my treasure, my angel…my doll…" Her grandmother said_

Than more happy memories came, each tea party they had together with her dolls, each Opera they have gone together, each show she has gone to see her grandmother perform, she saw faces of her grandmother's maids and butlers and fans that adored Emmaline...

"_What a beautiful granddaughter you have Madam Rose." _

"_She will be just as famous as you someday."_

"_Little Nina, what are you doing hiding in my wardrobe?" Emmaline asked and Nina giggled after._

As Nina reached halfway to the coffin her memories started getting darker. The roses in the room slowly started to wither and Nina's steps grew heavier…

"_I'm not leaving until I get some money! You call yourself a mother? I'm struggling with money problems and here you are swimming in it and spoiling Nina! My own child you took away from me!"_

_(Mamma…)_

"_The last time I helped you Vivian was the time you used up all the money I gave you for rehab in order to save you, but you used it to buy the very poisons that's killing you!"_

_(Grandmamma…)_

"_Madam, what is troubling you?"  
_

"_My daughter…she's still continues her old habits…"_

The roses have now died and the petals on the carpet have crumpled up, as Nina finally reached to the coffin she saw her grandmother lying there, wearing a long elegant white dress and her hair loose.

"No…" Nina mumbled, her breathing became more frantic and her head started to pound. A sudden dark flash back came to her then…a dark memory that's been locked away for years…

"_STOP!" her grandmother screamed_

Nina started to Hyperventilate the withered roses grew black and started dripping red liquid, the petals transformed into blood, soaking the red carpet under her feet. Another painful pound went to her head, Nina screamed and fell onto her knees while her hands flew to her head, dropping the red rose on the bloody ground.

"No!" she screamed as another memory came.

"_Grandmamma, I couldn't sleep…Can I-"Little Nina peaked into the door of her grandmother's office and gasped._

"STOP! STOP IT! STOP!" Nina continued to scream, she looked back at her grandmother in the coffin, her white dress started to get stained red and blood gushed threw the fabric than out of her grandmothers nose, mouth and eyes. The last flash back came to her then, even more painful than ever before…

_Little Nina saw her grandmother on the floor dragging herself towards the door; she looked up and saw her with wide green eyes full of fear. She reached out to her with bloody hands and blood dripping from her mouth._

"_Nina! RUN!" she choked out. Little Nina saw something dark in the shadows and brought down a blade on her grandmothers back, making blood splatter out and landing a few drops on her face…_

"_G-…Grandma-mma…." Nina quietly said with her eyes wide. The shadow ran out the window and into the dark…_

"_Madam Rose, are you alright? I heard a scream." Said one of the maids passing by in the hallway, "Little Nina what are you doing out of bed-AAHH!" _

_Nina didn't move an inch from her spot, still staring at her grandmother's lifeless corpse…still calling for her_

"_Misère Victor! Misère Victor! Call the police!" She ran towards the opened window and screamed. "Catch that man! He's getting away!"_

_The maid gasped once again, realizing that was Nina still in the room. "Little Nina! DON'T LOOK AT HER!" he yelled while running towards her, holding her tight in her arms and covering her eyes._

Nina collapsed on the floor with terrible pain, the image of her grandmother dead on the bloody red carpet in her office still lingered in her mind, her face still imprinted in her memory, her dead green eyes staring at her.

Nina screamed and suddenly blood burst out of her grandmothers corpse from the coffin, staining everything and everywhere all around her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" )

AAAHHHHH!" Nina woke up screaming, she must have went unconscious due to lack of air when she fell down here. She looked around and saw nothing but cobwebs, floor candle holders and wide selves carved into the wall with what appeared to have dried corpses and skeletons lying in them. She looked up at the ceiling but saw the hole she fell through gone and her rusted metal chain hanging out.

"My chain..?" she looked down on herself and checked her neck, it must have somehow broke while she falling, her chain maybe gone but her collar still remained with the bell, padlock, and 3 chain links still attached. She got up on her feet and dusted off the dirt from her arms and dress while her eyes wondered around, discovering every bone and skull that was lying on the floor.

"A Catacomb… I didn't even know Silent Hill had such a thing…" She thought to herself. She looked back up again thinking of those strange people that were after her, guessing that they won't find a way in to get her but her problem was is there a way out?

There was a stone bench in the center of the circled room with her weapons, some type of drink and an oil lantern lighting up the dark room.

"Did PH come here? Is he waiting for me?" she said as she ran to her stuff, she buckled up her weapons on her waist than grabbed the strange bottle from the bench.

"A nutrition drink? I don't remember getting this in town…" she twisted the cap and took a sip, tasting the bitter yet sweet nectar of the drink then drinking it all. Nina sat there for a while thinking at the terrible dream she had that's still fresh in her mind. "It's all in my head, everything's in my head…" she said out loud while rubbing her temple.

With her thirst quenched she looked around once more trying to find a way out. She saw a stone door covered with dirt and cracks, something was written on it. Nina grabbed the lantern and went to examine it better, she blew on it and dusted it off to show a metal plate drilled on the door. She squinted her eyes to try and read it out.

_These do_rs cannot be force _p_n by _ _vi_g without the g_d_ne_s fr_m the _a_.  
One mu_t sing to t_e gr_e_ so t_e_ will _wa_e from their sl_m_r to show the w_y to freedom.  
Even th_ dep_r_d enjoy the sounds _f the li_ng._

Nina tried to push the door open but would not budge, she stared at the writing again not sure what it fully says due to the words that were scratched out, all she did understand though was the word 'sing.'

"Don't tell me this is gonna be like those Indiana Jones movies…." She thought drooping her shoulders down she walked back towards the bench then stopped and looked back at the door once more…

'_Sing'_

"It says to sing…but why? Will the door open if I do? Will I be able to get out of here…? And what do I sing anyways…"

The melody of the music box came into mind, the dark angel twirling around as song echoes in her head than she remember herself singing it in a funeral when she was a little girl. She remembers the song now…

"I guess I could try…and the song does suit the atmosphere here…" she said to herself… she relaxed her body and took light breaths…the melody from the music box slowly transforms into the notes of a piano playing in her head; she counts the beats from the song than starts to sing…

"_Death Close My Eyes,  
Stop My Cries"_

Nina stopped her singing and screamed, something crawled on the inside of the stone wall, as if a person was behind a curtain. It stopped moving then when Nina stopped her singing, she reached for her machete and gripped the handle with her left hand while on the other she held the handle of the lantern. She eyed the thing on the wall, noticing it was the outline of skeletons; it was as if they were bones and the wall was its skin… it was crawling towards the door but stopped. Nina swallowed her saliva and picked up the courage to try again, continuing where she left off…

_"Misery  
Set Me Free_

The skeletons started moving again as she sang, it slowly started to growl and softly roar as it continued crawling towards the door…

_Hear My Prays_

The door then made a loud rumble sound and it opened from the top…

_Show My Way  
Take Me Home_

Nina cautiously approached the opened door while continued to sing, she continued to stare at the face of the creature on the wall as she passed through the door. It stared down at her while making purring sounds…

_Now It's Done"_

As soon as Nina went through the door and stopped singing it closed behind her hard. She looked around and went to the center of the small room; there were 3 dark hallways, one more narrow than the other.

"Which way now? Do I continue to sing? " she thought, she let out a sigh and glanced at each hallway…"Which one would grand mamma would pick…" with that thought a sudden glimpse came to her of her grandmother on the floor. She quickly shook her head, trying to dismiss it out of her mind then she heard something…someone singing…

"_Death Close My Eyes,  
Stop My Cries_  
_ Misery  
Set Me Free" _

"No way…It can't be…That voice" Nina thought in disbelief, the strange woman's voice echoed from the center of the hallway; its familiarity rang in Nina's head, she knew that voice, she loved that voice! It couldn't be none other than…

"Grand mamma…"

Nina headed towards the hallway in the center and started to sing again, braiding up her voice with the other woman's voice, making the hallways echo with their in synced harmony.

"_Hear My Prays  
Show My Way  
Take Me Home  
Now It's Done"_

The creatures and skeletons on the walls followed Nina, guiding her into the unknown as the entrance of the hallway closed up by rotting flesh that grew from the wall, to insure no one else could go in… or to make sure Nina could not get out…

**Pyramid Head**

"Gauaaahhhhh!" Cried the man as Pyramid Head ripped his limbs off then throwing him across the cemetery; he looked back and saw another cultist limping away from the chaos Pyramid Head has brought upon them.

"You're not getting away from me!" Pyramid Head thought as he growled at him, a large spear was waiting for him when the other world came, peeling back in its original forum and ready for its master to use it for his murderous intentions; the spear is the same as it's brother the great knife, same burden to Pyramid Head, same weapon of torture and pain. He grabbed his large spear from the grown and threw it at the limping man's direction. The sphere went flying through the human's chest killing him instantly, but Pyramid Head wasn't finished though, there were more humans hiding and they still had Nina.

He was panting hard, breathing in and out like an angry bull; he looked around the cemetery and counted only 10 cultists dead whether it's from The Church or from The Order it did not matter, he just wanted to kill more. Groaned out in anger and smashed a tombstone as he slammed down his fist on it, he sniffed the air trying to get a hold of her scent, he caught it and went to a grave with an angel tombstone.

Pyramid Head sniffed the ground and started to dig with his bare hands and pulled out the rusted chain that was on Nina. "No" the thought as he threw it out the way and started digging. "NO!" he stopped and caught a scent of someone else that's been here; he got up and sniffed the air then growled.

"That son of a bitch!" he thought in anger

"Careful, that bitch is your mother as well." He telepathically replied.

Pyramid Head turned around and saw his faceless brother, "What the fuck did you do Valtiel?!" he asked as he roared at him.

Valtiel was sitting on a large tombstone as if he was some twitching monkey, he roared back as his tongue slithered out of his mouth at the side of his head. "Don't worry she's not buried if that's what you're thinking."

Pyramid Head quickly grabbed his spear and went charging towards the yellow god corpse and all but Valtiel dodged his attack and landed on the steps. "Where is she then you fucktard! Do you know what I'll go through if anything would to happen to that human?! You better not have done anything to her!" Pyramid Head screamed at him in his mind.

"I know exactly what would happen which is why I'm protecting her, and I would never hurt my own mate you idiot!" He hissed back

Pyramid Head lowered his weapon and looked at him with confusion…"What are you talking about? Alessa said that Nina would be MY mate if I win this game she has created…"

"She only told you HALF the part of her plan, a plan you're too stupid see, you should start thinking outside the helmet sometimes Pyramid Head."

"What plan? What's Alessa thinking then…"

Despite the lack of eyes Valtiel looked at his brother for a moment then down on the ground and groaned… "I don't exactly know everything myself…But this Nina girl will free us from our chains and will bare us a child, a child Alessa has plans for…and this plan won't work without the both of us and without Nina's innocence…I don't like you Xuchilbara…But I'm willing to help you and protect my future mate…The bonds are growing, do you not feel it?"

Creatures of the other world started to wander around the town and into the cemetery smelling the fresh blood and flesh to feast on; Pyramid Head looked down and stood quiet for what seemed like forever… "A Child? Lobsel Vith…how can this be true, we can't sire spawns…"

Valtiel then jolted up and started twitching more violently. "She's left the room I hid her in!" he said in a panic "I have to go! We'll talk more about this later!" and with that he disappeared in a flash.

Pyramid Head looked at the direction his brother left to, his words still slowly sinking into his thoughts…"A child…. Our freedom… Bonds…"

'_Cahh!'_

Pyramid Head came back from his thoughts and looked up, seeing a black crow flying slowly around above him. He stared at it for while getting that strange feeling in his chest again, then more crows joined with the first one, crying out…

'_Cahh!' 'CAhh!' 'Cahh!' 'Cahh!'_

"Something's wrong…" he thought, thinking back the last time he had this feeling, the last time was when Nina was in danger…

"_The bonds are growing, do you not feel it?"_

The words of his brother lingered in his head…

'_Cahh!' 'Cahh!' 'Cahh!'_

"Is that what it is…when I feel her… our bond…" he closed his eyes and started to concentrate on the feeling in his chest, the emotion, the connection…He saw Nina in his mind, she was following someone…

_She was running in dark hallways underground, the departed creatures of silent hill are following her, opening paths for her, she's afraid of them… but she's determined to reach for the one she follows…she's singing with her, the person she follows…the person she knows…_

"_I'm a lonely sad spirit"_

Pyramid Head's hands started to twitch his breathing started to go frantic again, he feels her fear, he feels her hope?

'_Cahhh!'_

"_I'm near you, can you feel it?"_

He sees her running through a metal gate that opens; she jumps down, making a huge _'splash'_ sound. She's in the sewers now…

"_The death has taken me"_

'_CAHH!'_

Pyramid Head's grip on his weapon tightens, he finally see's the face of the woman Nina's following through her eyes

"_And I roam for eternity"_

"NO!" Pyramid Head screams to her but she can't hear him, he snaps back out and panics, he looks again towards the direction Valtiel left from and his body starts to peel off once again with Nina in his mind. "She's running into a trap!"

'CAAAHHHH!'

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 11**

**now heres what you've been waiting for, the melody from chapter 10 and song thats in chapter 11  
**

** watch?v=-r_ERaQGmYc**

**may i suggest for you guys to start listening to it as soon as Nina starts to sing in the story if you like, just to get that feel into it.  
**

**thanks and have a happy holiday! :)  
**

**much love  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back! i hope everyone had a wonderful holiday and new years! i know i did, and had so much fun with the family on 'El Dia De Los Reyes' last week! :3  
**

**i'm truly sorry for taking so long in updating the story, i had a terrible case of writers block when i came back from vacation and had trouble writing a poem i created specifically for this and the upcoming chapters soon!  
**

**Thank you all so much for the wonderful comments given while i was away and thanks to the new followers and faves as well, i hope i did not disappoint you guys in this new chapter.  
**

**so without further ado, here is chapter 12!  
**

**Copyright:  
Silent hill belongs to Konami, not me  
Funeral Cry song belongs to Dark Sanctuary, not me  
**

**The 2 little poems and Nina DO belong to me however. :3  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Valtiel**

"Never leave a human girl alone in a room" he thought as he was breaking through the stone door. He was sure she could be safe here, that is until she found a way out. Once the door broke he crawled through and sniffed the air, Valtiel jumped off the wall and onto the ground, then crawled towards the wall between the two hallways, its fleshy wall slowly, going in and out as if it was breathing, he reached out to it and a huge face poked out, roaring at Valtiel's face.

He slowly retracted his arm and gave a low growl from his throat; slowly Valtiel got up on his two feet, struggling to keep his constant twitching body steady and leaned closer to the breathing wall. "Come one…" he kept saying in his mind as the face popped out of the putrid wall once more. In a quick movement grabbed the face with his right hand, ripping the flesh of the eye sockets as his red gloved fingers pressed in them, making blood and maggots gush out. He then pulled the face forward, until its head and neck was exposed. Valtiel roared at its face before he twisted all around and ripped the head off the wall, making the blood pour out as if it was some broken pipe line, the fleshy wall then started to rot and decay at rapid speed, opening the entrance of the hidden hallway.

"Pussy…" he mentally said as he threw the head to the side and grunted at its direction, each step he took made over the rotten flesh made a 'gush' sound as he continued the hallway, he sniffed the air as he was placing his hands on the wall, readying himself to travel his usual way.

He continued his search, stopping each new path and sniffing for her scent while thinking back on what he could have done in order to prevent this situation from accruing, how he could have saved her from the fear she felt and pain she dealt with. He thought back to the male human that almost took Nina's innocence and his hidden teeth clenched, "Damn the bastard for trying to ruin her, damn me for throwing her the weapon that dirtied her hands…" It was quick thinking he had when he took the dagger from the Other Church as he retrieved her weapons; he didn't think it would be much use seeing how small of a weapon it was, but of use it became when he had no choice but to throw it at her in order for Nina to save herself. Valtiel maybe an angel/god, but he still couldn't cross holy grounds of other religion.

"Her hands may have become dirty with sinners blood but blood can be easily wash off…" he kept saying that to himself.

Valtiel reached an opened gate that headed to the sewers, he stopped and looked at each and every tunnel that Nina could have gone to; he sniffed the air but caught nothing. He moaned out loud, trying to see if he can get some forum a reply. "That probably would scare her more" he thought, but then he heard her singing voice from the distance.

"_In the kingdom of insanity an unholy muddle consumes me,  
an eternal scream for an infinite dream."_

"It's her…" Valtiel thought as he crawled to the left hallways, picking up his pace. Each time he gets closer, her voice gets louder and louder

"_My realm is the pain, my tears are like rain,  
But now I'm gone, I'm going home  
I'm waiting for the end"_

"Beautiful..." he kept mentally repeating, her voice was the most beautiful thing he has ever heard, for far too long he has heard nothing but screams and metal kissing metal, the words maybe sad but it's still the sound of heaven compared to the songs sang in Silent Hill.

"Come on Nina…Keep going" he thought as he went silent to hear her voice again, but this time he heard someone else's voice…

"_My hearts colder than death,  
I'm so tired beyond the dead,"_

"Who…who is…" He crawled to the ceiling and continued to follow the voices in a new rush of speed, he kept going and going tunnel to tunnel and each turn he went was a dead end. A loud squawking sound was heard then; he twitched to his far right and saw a blur of black feathers in a small tunnel, he jumped down and headed it until a Lurker jumped out of the water and knocked him down.

"What the hell?!" he thought in anger, as he looked up 2 more Lurkers came jumping out of the water and flung themselves towards him, their long claws trying to dig into his skin. Valtiel grabbed ahold of one of the creatures and twisted its head all around, making the bones in his neck shatter, he pushed him off and grabbed the other Lurker by the shoulders and knocked him down, making a big splash as it landed into the water. The water stilled and everything went silent "Assholes" he cursed as he climbed on this the wall, but a Lurker came jumping out of the water and towards him, Valtiel quickly moved to the side and grabbed his head, with a monstrous growl he took the Lurkers head all the way back until the neck cracked and ripped it off completely.

"They never give up!" he roared out as he rushed to the tunnel.

"_I live forever roaming among the living,  
I hope I'm dreaming, My life is black  
how can I escape from my destiny?"_

Valtiel stopped dead on his tracks as he sees the body of the Lurker he just killed slowly stand up and started to crawl towards him.

"This can't be…only the dead in the catacombs can come alive, why here?!" He thought in shock as another dead Lurker rose up from the dead, Valtiel quickly turned to face the tunnel and started to squeeze though, the tunnel was more like a rabbit whole compared to his size, getting stuck and cramped the further he went in but he kept pushing, kept going. "Be alright…Please be alright…"

**Nina**

Nina's kept running towards the voice, going through each eerie tunnel and narrow hallways. She kept singing to the dead, giving them the gift of her voice as they guide her to the right direction when the woman's voice no longer sings for a while; they still scared her out of her wits, as monsters with missing limbs and severed heads would come out of there tombs and open doors to her, while other monsters came out of the walls and ceilings to reach out to her and caress her cheeks and stroke locks of her hair as she passed them by, giving her chill's down her spine. As Nina's lungs start to hurt and rest the woman would start to sing again, guiding her while the dead sleeps.

"Don't be afraid" she kept telling herself, she quickened her pace, running into cobwebs and tripping on moving corpses. A cough escaped her lips that made her stop completely, making Nina lean against the wall as a series of coughs invaded her. "Please don't fail me now!" she said to herself between the coughs.

"_Nina"_

She jolted up by the sound of the voice that called to her. "Grandmamma?" Nina jumped down from the ledge and into the sewers and continued to head towards the call. "Grandmamma where are you?"

"_Sing…"_

Nina looked around her area until she saw the back of a tall woman with long silver hair and a white dress, the woman turned to face her then, revealing her emerald green eyes to Nina.

"Grandmamma!" Nina ran towards her but her but the woman turned to the corner and disappeared into a dead end. "Grandmamma please! Where are you? I'm scared." She called out to her again only to get the same replay

"_Sing…"_

Nina stops and thinks of the next lyrics of the song as she takes light breaths, her lungs burned but she continued, fulfilling her grandmother's wishes…

"_The death has taken me  
and I roam for eternity" _

"_nnnNOoo!"_

Nina heard an unfamiliar man's voice in her head, screaming 'no' to her but his scream was barely heard as if he was miles away. The sounds of stone cracking and breaking was heard in front of her, she witnessed the wall in front of her opening a new tunnel, the wall then became soft with flesh strange red markings surfaced around the tunnel symbols she Nina has never seen before.

Nina took a peek inside the tunnel, seeing nothing but darkness. "Why does this seem familiar to me…" she said to herself

"CAH!"

Nina jumped and looked back to see an oversized crow with scars behind her, its hollow black eyes staring back at her, planting the seed of fear in Nina's heart, "Get away…" she said to the bird as she slowly backed away from it and sat on the edge of the tunnel. The crow opened its wings then and puffed up, showing his damaged and ruined feathers to her.

"CAAHH!" it screamed to Nina as it walked closer to her.

"I said GET AWAY!"

The crow then flew towards Nina with its talons wide opened preparing to attack her.

"NO!" Nina quickly turned the other way and started to crawl into the tunnel as fast as she could with one hand while still held on tight to the only light she had in her other hand.

"CAH! CAH! CAH!" Nina heard the bird at the tunnels opening; she quickened her speed in hopes the darkness with wings won't catch up to her, but the bird didn't followed, it never wanted to follow her. He just stood at the opening of the tunnel staring at Nina as she goes deeper into the darkness.

She continued to crawl, feeling the rotten flesh move under her hands and knees, inhaling and exhaling and at times twitching, red veins then appeared to her right side, covering the wall with its glory. Nina swallowed a ball of air and looked away, trying to calm her breathing and tame her fear. "Grandmamma please, please be on the other side!" she thought. A sudden flash of memory came to Nina out of nowhere after she said it, but not hurting her head, something new to her.

_( "Come along Little Nina" said the old gentleman as he gently laid a hand on her back "we must be going, your grandmamma left you something in her will."_

"_Thank you Victor, but I'd like to be alone with her just a few moments if you please…" little Nina said to him as she removed her hood._

"_Of course my dear…say your last goodbyes" he quietly said to her, as he said asked the 2 gravediggers to come with him for a moment Nina interrupted him._

"_I'm not saying my last goodbyes, Grandmamma is not gone. You who loved her so should know that…" )_

"Not gone…" Nina said out loud a light smile went to her face then, "That's right, Grandmamma was never gone; how could people have said otherwise? I've just seen her myself!" her smile widened and she picked up her pace with a new rush of hope in her mind. She heard the sound of the crow from the far distance but she was too happy to be afraid now. "Grandmamma, you're here! You never left, I knew it all along!" she said with happiness as another flash back appeared in her mind.

_( Little Nina went on her knees and looked down to the coffin and smiled, "Grandmamma I know you can hear me, I miss you already, and your fans miss you too. Even Victor your trusted friend misses you deeply, please wake up now." She said to the coffin as she twisted the red rose in her hand, the light snow continued to fall down from the grey sky, each snow flake landing gently on the coffin below )_

Nina saw a dim light at the end of the tunnel, "Grandmamma! Where were you all this time?" she called out

_( "CAH! CAH!"_

_Nina looked up and saw a crow standing in front of the opened grave staring at her little face, she slowly got back up to her feet and stared back at it with confusion…_

"_Cah! CAH! Cah! CAH!" _

_She looked around her and saw more crows flying down from the sky, surrounding her and the grave. Little Nina started to grow scared as the birds flew closer to her, black eyes multiplying around her little figure, staring into her soul. "Go away please…" she said to them but that only got there attention. _

"_CaH CAH! CAH! CAH!" Each crow puffed up and flew straight at her, pulling her hair as they flew above her head, Nina screamed and covered her face as they tried to peck at her eyes and lips. _

"_Stop! Stop! Please!" she cried out, the crows started hitting themselves against her little body, making Nina step back each time she took a blow until her last step she felt no ground but the hollowness of the grave and fell right in. "AAHH!" she screamed as she went down and hit her head, her little body lied on top of her grandmothers coffin, embracing it with opened arms as blood started to decorate it. Nina rolled over with what strength she had and looked up at the sky, only to see it covered with dark wings. _

"_I'll always be waiting for you on the other side my Nina."_

_She heard a voice speak to her before she closed her eyes and let the darkness take her. )_

"I missed you terribly; I have so much to share with you!" Nina said out loud, just as she reached the end of the rotting tunnel and jumped out, she froze on her spot…

She was in a round room full of skeletons and corpses that hanged on the wall and rested on the ground in the center of the room there was a huge pile of bones and skulls that was surrounded by a puddle of water. Crows were everywhere, feasting on the dead, squawking and flapping there wings, flying in and out of a large hole that was on the ceiling, lighting up the room with the light of the outside world of Silent Hill. However the room and the crows were not the ones that got Nina's attention. There in the center of the pile sat a woman with black damaged wings from her back, at first Nina thought them to be fake until they spread open and revealed a huge scar between them.

"_Nina..RUN!"_

Her grandmother's voice shouted to her as she saw the scar, remember the nightmare she had of her being murdered.

Her long silver hair was moved to the right side, exposing her ghostly pale skin; She had an oversized crow resting on what Nina believed to be on her right arm, the same crow that showed himself to her in the beginning.

Nina dropped her lantern, making it break and catch fire on a dried corpse that was beside her. "Grand…Ma..mma?" she said out loud as her voice started to break.

"_This is what lied on the other side Nina…"_

A strange new voice said to her in her head, "No…" Nina said out loud, replying to the invader in her mind.

The woman got up on to her bare feet exposing what she was wearing, her grandmothers white dress she had on when she was in the coffin, the tattered dress been ripped from the top, making it just a mere skirt now that's dirty with cobwebs and tears from the bottom. She extended her right arm, revealing she had bird talons for hands; the bird pecked at her face then flew away to the other side of the room, landing between a group of crows that look like babies compared to its size, they all then looked down at Nina and the room fell silent.

"_This is what you see when you take a peek into the looking glass!"_

The voice laughed loud and long, echoing from the inside.

"It's not her…" Nina replied to her again, denying every time the voice said it. Anger started to grow in her heart each time her eyes studies the woman in front of her. The dark angel turned around and faces Nina, her torso was fully cut opened, exposing her maggot infested organs as if she just got off from an autopsy table after being cut and left to rot.

"You're not her!" Nina said again louder and to the dark angel of death as she reached out to her gun.

Half of the woman's face was nothing more than a black birds beak that started from her nose connecting to her chin, she was blindfolded with a white bandanna covered in blood, hiding her eyes away from the world. She tilted her head to Nina and began walking towards her, extending both her arms open as if going for a hug.

"Craah…" she gave Nina a low bird like call, sounding soft, almost tenderly. Nina clenched her teeth together, growing more angry each passing moment. The woman stopped when some of her small intestine plopped out of her body, she stared down at it as if confused and grabbed it with her left talon. She eyed it for a bit than began pecking on it, eating it as if some vulture pecking on a caucus.

"You're not her!" Nina screamed at her, aiming her gun towards the woman. The Angel looked up and gave her a low growl that came from her throat; she started to head towards Nina again, with anger oozing out of her.

The strange voice in her head started to laugh louder again, taunting her…

"_It's her! It's her! It's the mother of your mother!  
Look how beautiful death has made her! _

"No!" Nina shouted trying to shut the voice in her head off as she cocked her gun, not realizing she is being surrounded by the fires that burn the dead.

"_She traded her riches and fame for a tiara of bones  
And a beast that can't be tamed!" _

The woman in front of her then gave out a loud demonic cry and ran towards Nina with her talons.

"YOU'RE! NOT! HER!"

***BANG!***

**Pyramid Head**

Each step he took became heavier than the last, every strike he made as he killed tired his body; each time he stood to rest his helmet became heavier. Something happened to Nina, something he had no control of. He sniffed the air, trying to get her scent but the trail went cold, he grunted out a call to see if Nina would reply back but got nothing in return, he stood silent, trying to hear her sweet singing voice once more but heard the sound of water dripping in the sewers and the silence of the dead.

"I can't stand this…" he mentally said to himself, he roared in frustration and punched the wall.

"Giving up so soon?" a voice asked inside his mind, it was Alessa telepathically speaking to him.

"You can keep your game, I've had enough!" he replied

"But it's only been 10 days, do you really care so little about her to just give up so soon? That's no fun."

"I'm starting to care TOO MUCH! That's the problem!" he growled in anger "It's to the point where it starting to-…"

"to hurt?"

Pyramid Head went silent and clenched his fist. "I just want out of the game." He repeated, trying to ignore the last comment Alessa said. A sharp pain went to his stomach, he placed his left hand over his abs and started to feel dizzy; he would have fallen to his knees if it wasn't for his weapon that kept his balance.

"Wha-what the-RAAAHH!" he screamed out loud, Pyramid Head looked down on his hand and saw blood, he patted his stomach again but felt no wound, yet blood still stained his hands. "How am I hurt…" he thought to himself until the scent of the blood invited his helmet, He sniffed the metallic aroma and his eyes became wide with shock, recognizing this scent. "It's not my blood…"

"If you truly want to be out of the game, than you just simply have to bare her pain a little longer." Alessa said in his mind.

"What's happening to her…it…hurts…" he said while falling on one knee.

"Oh relax; you had far worse pain than this. Just sit tight and let Nina's reality show its face while she kills the lies she lives in…"

"Her…reality…?" Alessa was gone by the time he asked, Pyramid Head struggled to get up on his feet, using his weapon and walls to hold his balance. "Nina." he called to her in his mind but it was useless, she cannot read his thoughts like the others; she was a human after all. Another sharp pain went to him then; he held himself tight and gave out a loud grunting sound of pain.

Pyramid Head tried to speak but his throat started to hurt, and burn. The screws on his neck stole his freedom to speak, blood started to gush out of his wounds by the sheer force of his attempt…

"N..Ni-…!" he started to choke as some blood went into his windpipe, he managed to bring it up to his mouth and spit it out of the hole of his helmet. He continued to struggle, fighting for the words to come out of his mouth, choking for her name to be said on his lips…

"Ni-N-**NINA**!"

His new found voice echoed the empty sewers, making it travel across the underground paths Silent Hill…he got a reply back…

"_Sleep now, my darling child,  
I'm here, to protect you from your demons in the night,  
just rest your head and close your eyes  
and soon the monsters will be nowhere in sight…"_

__Time stood still for Pyramid Head as he felt one more shot of pain and collapsed onto the ground..."...N..Ni..na..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Whats up guys, sorry for the wait! just wanted to say a few words if you don't mind,  
**

**I know theirs alot of Pyramid Head and Valtiel fans that are waiting for the good parts to come along good parts meaning (insert dirty stuff here) and i promise you i will deliver! but i also want to give out the gore, physiological stuff, and other Silent Hill goodness that makes it Silent Hill with a twist of my own monsters and fights. ( the chapters i write down with a fight scene i kind of see it as a gamer point of view lol )  
**

**So its gonna be what writers call 'a slow burner'..? but i promise you guys i won't let you down! at first this story just started out as something to kill time, didn't even know people would like it so i didn't put much heart on it at first, but its you guys that made me keep on going, and because of my readers i'm getting new ideas to make it intresting! :D  
**

**Thank you all for sticking around and i hope you enjoy Ch.13!  
**

**CopyRIght:  
Silent Hill to Konami  
Nina Rose, Emmaline Rose characters: MINE!  
**

**enjoy  
oh and p.s...  
**

**HATERS GONNA HATE!  
**

**p.P.s...  
**

**Like Twilight? Breaking Dawn? and the last one i can't remember the name right now?  
ME NEITHER!  
so i give you my 2nd story that has NOTHING to do with it!  
**

**'Little Red Urban Hood'  
Links down below, i know its not a really creative name but it would make me happy for you to check it out and let me know what you think. :3  
thank you!  
(oh and no offence to the Twilight fans. sorry . )  
**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Nina**

She kept shooting at each time the Angel would run forward and attack, keeping her away from her; she tries to reload as fast as she could but the Angel was too fast and clawed her left arm. Nina fell on her back and took out her machete, swinging it and making contact on The Angel as she jumped down on her, hitting her ribcage. The creature stepped back and cried out, Nina crawled out the way and ran a good distance in order to shoot but witnessed the creature jumping back where she was lying down and met the floor, anger raging out of her she began searching for Nina on the ground, throwing bones out of the way.

"_She can't see_..." Nina realized, using this as her advantage she grabbed her melee weapon and quietly walked towards the Dark Angel determined to finish her off fast but jolted back when the blind creature quickly stood up and shrieked out a high note.

She stood still as she held that note and began moving her arms in front of her, swaying them in a delicate manner.

"_She's singing_?" Nina thought, recognizing her hand gestures from her own when she sings. Nina heard a moan behind where and gasped, petrified she stared at the dead rise from there rest and started to limp towards her, there were at least over 6 undead monsters that came back from the dead but 4 were engulfed with raging fire, screaming as if they felt the burning pain.

"Fire…" Nina said out, thinking about the pain she suffered from the nightmarish element that ruined her back. "No…Never again!" she screamed out as she started shooting at each monster to the point of emptying her gun, each one took a bullet but they still kept heading towards her.

"Shit!" she cursed; Nina ran towards the water as she reloaded, ignoring the filth as it reached to her knees. A hand then splashed out of the water and grabbed ahold the skirt of Nina's dress, making her scream from the surprise, Nina reached for her machete and started hacking the hand off as 2 other zombie surfaced and grabbed her arm that held her melee weapon.

"Keep your fucking hands off me!" she screamed as she aimed the gun to the head of the one holding her arm down, blowing it clean off from his shoulders, then the one from the water that grabbed her dress, next the one heading towards her. She started to climb up to the pile of bones only to almost get her foot bitten by a corpse that burst out from the side; she kicked its face in as she continued to climb to the top and looked around to see zombies everywhere, she looked down and saw the 3 zombie monsters she killed rise up headless.

"What the hell! Stay dead!" she yelled out, she glanced back at the Dark Angel of Death that kept singing. "_That's it_!"

_***Bang! Bang! Bang!***_

She shot at the Angel, hitting her shoulder and arm making her stop with her singing and scream, all of the zombies dropped dead right on the spot they stood once she stopped. "Take that!" she aimed the gun again but the large crow swooped down and attacked her, cutting Nina's left cheek. Nina shot at the bird 2 times but missed then a loud bird like shriek echoed the room. Nina wasn't at all prepared for the Dark Angel to glide over to her and knock her tried to get back up the Dark Angel pinned her down with her own body, Nina tried to wiggle free but couldn't move she lifted her gun to shoot but the angel grabbed her hand and forcefully placed it over Nina's chest and held her hold on it, making the gun aim right under her chin.

Nina stood still, in fear of accidently pulling the trigger if any sudden movement was made; the monster above her leaned its face in, breathing out the foul smell of her breath onto Nina's neck, the heaviness of her rotting body was crushing Nina further down, the Angel's putrid organs was resting on Nina's chest, soaking her dress with its wetness. The Angel gave Nina a low bird like call and started to nuzzle her cheek with her beak, making Nina's inside turn with disgust.

The monster ripped opened the beautiful white dress from the center, exposing Nina's stomach and started to caress her skin.

"Stop! Please!" Nina begged not all prepared for the pain she felt, The Angel cut Nina's stomach with its claws and ripped off a slice of her flesh;

"AAAAHHHAH!" Nina screamed from the pain, tears started to stream down as she saw the vile creature in front of her open its beak and placed some of the flesh inside, swallowing it down, enjoying the bloody goodness. The large crow landed beside the Angel and started squawking, the Dark Angel lowered her talons to the bird, offering it the leftover flesh.

Nina felt her grip lessen then "_N...now!"_ she thought to herself, Nina lifted her legs and kicked the angel off her, making the creature fall into the water, she quickly covered her wound to stop the bleeding and went on her feet, she looked around and saw the entire room was on fire, all but the pile of bones that was surrounded by the water. The large crow started to attack Nina's face but miss each time she would dodge; with pure luck Nina swung her Machete to the bird and cut off its right feet then heard the Dark Angel scream, Nina glanced down and saw her right leg fell completely right off.

"_No way…The bird_!" The Dark Angel started to sing again, making the dead come back. The zombie headed towards the pile while there upper body was still on fire, burning each time they climbed up. Nina shot at towards the crow in hope to kill it before the monsters made it to the top, she stopped and swung her melee weapon to 2 of the zombies that reached the top, each slice she threw at them made the zombies move back and fall back down at the bottom.

"Caahh!" she heard the large crow cry and looked straight forward and saw the dark angel of death floating in the air as she sang with the large bird resting on her shoulder, she flapped her scabbed wings and flew towards her in rapid speed. Nina started to shoot at her but the creature kept dodging until Nina shot in her exposed chest, making one of the organs burst. She stops and starts to hack down 2 more burning corpses that reached the top, once knocked down she continues to shoot at the Dark Angel each time she flew forward towards Nina. This routine kept on for what felt like hours for Nina, with success of shooting at the angel and hitting the bird at times and with failed attempt to move away as the Angel swooped down and attacked her receiving scratches and wounds by her. Each time The Dark Angel of Death kept going faster or Nina was going slower she couldn't tell anymore.

Nina's arms were getting heavy and tired; she started to have trouble breathing due to the smoke. She fell on one knee and covered her mouth and nose, trying to prevent inhaling the smoke. She felt her wound and looked down on her hand to see it painted with red with her blood; she was bleeding the entire time with no signs of it stopping. The room started to spin and she felt light headed, Nina collapsed and closed her eyes and slowly opened them again to see the Dark Angel of Death and the large crow in front of her. The Angel wrapped an arm behind Nina, using her talons to cradle Nina's head in them; she started to nuzzle Nina's cheek again with her beak then used it to move a lock of hair away from her face.

"D-don't treat me gently when you planning o-on eating me later…" she choked out.

The Dark Angel tilted her head as she continued to 'stare' at Nina's face, she then stabbed Nina in her opened wound, making her blood gush out.

"AAAAAAHH!" Nina screamed out as the Angel started to tear her insides, she grabbed a piece of flesh and offered it to the crow in her right shoulder. The noise all around Nina was muting out, everything but the sound of the heartbeat of the Dark Angel as it beats slower…

"_No…i..i think it's the sound of my heartbeat…"_ she thought as she stares at the maggot infested heart of the monster. She glanced at the fire to her side, seeing the bright flames dancing wildly and grow dim…

"_Or…is it my eyes that grow dark…"_ she thought as the flames reflect her green eyes. It didn't matter to her anyways…none of it mattered to her at this point, she was dying…AGAIN, but she sees no way out of this situation this time, Pyramid Head is not here, he doesn't even know where she was, She had to run away to explore and get kidnapped by crazy church people that wanted to kill her…of course maybe PH wanted to kill her too, he is a killer after all and she did wanted to run away because of that…but right now, at this moment…to die in his hands would be better than to die in the hands of a monster impersonating her grandmother…she faced up and closed her eyes, thinking that there was nothing to make her feel any better to accept her fate…until she heard a voice…

"_Sleep now, my darling child,  
I'm here, to protect you from your demons in the night,  
just rest your head and close your eyes  
and soon the monsters will be nowhere in sight…"_

"_My lullaby…"_ she smiled and thought of the warmth of being in her grandmamma's arms the night she gave Little Me. Nina opened her eyes, imagining to see her in front of her face but she saw something in the ceiling…something twitching and crawling just above them and with no face!…it stopped its movements and 'looked' right at Nina, then jumped right off the ceiling, Nina was about call for it to help until the Dark Angel raised her claw and gave Nina her final blow…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Valtiel**

Valtiel was getting closer to his destination; he knew it…Since he hasn't had the opportunity to spend time with his future mate in order for their bond to grow faster so he can hardly feel her but this time…it was strong…

"_Fucking tunnels tight as hell_!" he cursed in his mind, as he kept pushing through, getting frustrated with being stuck in a cramped hole. He saw smoke coming in from the end of the tunnel, he moved at a faster pace, finally reaching the end to find the large room on fire and full of smoke. Valtiel quickly crawled to the wall and ceiling to avoid getting burn and get a bird's eye view of the place, that's when he saw her.

She was lying on the ground with a strange birdlike woman with a bird holding her; she had her eyes closed and smile as if she accepted the pain; this made him angry.

"_You're not leaving just yet_" he thought. He quietly crawled right above them in order to attack the creature with wings, once above he looked back at his human to see her staring straight at him, almost catching him off guard…

"_Don't worry_…" the thought as he moved his focus to the creature and jumped, as he was in the air the creature stabbed his human, making her scream and pass out.

"_You bitch!"_ he roared at her when he landed on her back and broke her left wing. The creature screamed and tried to throw Valtiel off her back, but his height and strength far surpassed hers; his feet touched the ground and picked her up from behind, with his arms wrapped around her waist he squeezed the struggling creature tight and broke her spine.

Her lower body went limp and he threw her to the side but her upper body kept moving and started to crawl towards him, screaming at his direction. The large crow started to fly around him in a circle and swooped down to attack him, but Valtiel grabbed its talon out of the air and held it in both his hands. Its beak tried to poke and bite his gloved hands as the Angel started clawing his leg.

He gave them both a growl until he squeezed the bird in his hands, making his eyes pop out and blood gush out of its mouth, he looked down at the dark angel and saw her scream until blood gushed out from its beak and her bloody bandages from her eyes became soaked with blood, all her organs got squeezed and burst then went still and died.

"_Good riddance_" he thought as he threw the bird out into the fire, he picked up Nina from the ground and looked around the room; there was no way out. The tunnel was much too small for both of them to go back out together and he couldn't teleport out of here with a human with him. He only possible way out was from the ceiling, he looked up at hole on the ceiling trying to figure out how to get up there.

"_Where's the dumbass when you need him the most_!" he raged in his head a loud sudden roar was heard from the outside then a loud _**BANG!**_ Valtiel used his body to shield Nina from the dirt and pieces of contrite falling from the ceiling, he looked up and saw the figure of his brother standing out from the must larger hole above.

"_I heard that asshole_!" Pyramid Head grunted at him

"_Just shut up and help us! She's badly hurt_!" he telepathically yelled at him while growling at the same time.

Pyramid Head gave the end of his spear and pulled them out when Valtiel grabbed it with one hand and Nina in the other hand.

"_What took you so long brother_?"

"_It doesn't matter now_"

"_I guess better late than never_" Valtiel thought back as he started to head to the nearest alter.

"_Shut up! Just do your thing and shut the fuck up_!" He cursed back as he followed his brother, relived that Nina is finally safe

**Nina**

Nina opened her eyes and saw nothing but darkness; she looked around and found herself in a Victorian bed with white roses all around. "Hello?" she called out but got no reply.

She got out of bed and called out again. "Is anyone here?" she received nothing but her own voice replying back to her in an echo. She was all alone, Nina reached down to her bag to pull out her doll but felt nothing.

"Little me?" she called out, Nina felt panic creeping up on her as she looked around. "Little Me!" she called again then began running but crashed into something, she rubbed her forehead and a large mirror appeared in front of her, her refection showing the same fear on its face as Nina's. She reached out to touch the mirror, once her fingertips touched the cold looking glass her reflection started to grow ugly with veins and scabs and her green eyes turned all black with blood dripping down. Afraid Nina ran to the other side to run away and another mirror appeared with the same horrific reflection, she kept running around until 6 mirrors appeared and created a box around her.

"NO! Stop this! Why are you showing me this?!" she screamed at her box prison, she ducked down and covered her face, trying to block out the monsters on the other side of the mirror. After a long while Nina felt soft hands on hers, gently removing them from her face; she peaked up and saw her grandmamma in front of her with her beautiful green elegant dress that matched her eyes and a bright warm smile on her face.

"Grandmamma!" Nina called out, she got up and hugged her tight and started to cry on her grandmothers chest, inhaling the sweet familiar scent of her perfume and feeling the softness of her long silver hair between her fingers.

"My sweet Nina…how I miss you so…" she said to her as she strokes her granddaughter's hair.

"I miss you too." She replied as she looked up "Grandmamma…I'm sorry…I lost her…the last gift you gave me, I lost Nina…"

Her grandmother kissed her gently on her forehead and looked at her with sadness on her face.

"Oh my darling, you were already lost…before you were even born…"

"W-what does that mean?"

"**AAAAHHH!"**

Nina looked back to see who it was that just screamed and saw a long narrow hallway appear

"I don't understand grandmamma…"

"You will, that's why you are here."

"Here for what?"

"Answers."

"_Answers"_ "**Answers!" **"Answers…" "Give me answers." "_**I want answers now!"**_

Nina looked all around her scared by the strange voices speaking to her, repeating the word…

***DOOM!***

Nina jumped by the loud noise and looked back at the hallway, and then her grandmother pulled her arm towards her and started to run

"Grandmamma! What's going-"

"Keep running!" she interrupted her, she was afraid, and when her grandmothers' afraid Ninas afraid…

"Whats happening?!"

***DOOM!***

Nina jumped again and looked back to see the long hallway moving and started to twist around.

***DOOM! DOOM! DOOM! DOOM!***

"_Footsteps…"_ Nina's heart started to pound against her chest by the realization, something was coming after them, something big and scary.

"Grandmamma! I'm scared!"

"Keep running darling! Keep running!" she replied to her as she kept pulling on Nina's arm.

They kept running and running away from whatever was behind them, never stopping, never slowing down. After all the endless time has passed from running her grandmother stopped in front of a white door, she grabbed the handle and opened the door.

"You must go now!" She said to her granddaughter.

"Come with me! Please!" Nina begged

***DOOM! DOOM! DOOM! DOOM! DOOM!* **the footsteps were getting louder…closer

"I can't Nina! It's my fate to stay here until I'm free!"

"_**RWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"**_

A loud demonic cry was heard from the hallway, Nina's body froze she couldn't move until her grandmother grabbed her and pushed her threw the door.

"Go! Your search starts now! " she screamed at her with fear while closing the door, but Nina stopped her and looked at her grandmother threw the open crack.

"Wait! Search where?!" Nina asked in a frantic

"Silent Hill! Where it all began!"

"**RWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"**

"Now go! Escape Nina! Go! **GO!"**

Her grandmother pushed her from the crack and slammed the white door shut and screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"*_**SLICE***_

Silence grew and Nina stared at the white door until it started to stain red with blood realizing what has just happened and what she just done…Nina fell onto her knees as she stared at the blood as it streamed down, her chest grew tight and felt a knot in her throat…

"Grand…mamma…"

***BANG!***

Nina jumped and got up on her feet, the blood stained door started to peel its paint and became covered with rust

***BANG!***

Nina jumped again by force given by the impact, the thing was trying to break down the door.

***BANG!***

Nina turned and ran, and continued to run until she saw a window from the distance with a white light shining from the outside, she looked back and saw the rusted door following her, getting closer and closer with the thing still attempting to break it down.

***BANG! BANG! BANG!***

Nina finally reached the window and jumped out just as soon as the door breaks, and a bright light blinded her…

Nina heard faint voices from the distance, arguing and fighting. Nina couldn't understand the words clearly, the words sounded mushed up and mumbled; she felt something warm down below and slowly moved her left hand down to touch what it was that, she felt a large gloved hand resting on her stomach where her wound is located. Nina squinted her eyes opened but her vision was blurry and only made out a person twitching in front of her.

"_Who…are…you…"_ she tried to ask but was unable to speak. The person looked down at her and placed his other hand on her cheek, she felt his hand constantly twitch and jolt but it felt nice to her, caring…

Nina then felt the person's whole body tense and jolt up, and then he mumbled something, sounding rushed.

She felt her whole body being shift and lifted up. "_W-wha…where…"_ she didn't know what was going on or where the stranger was going but she wanted him back, Nina tried to lift her arms and reach for the stranger but failed, feeling the heaviness of her arms she quickly gave up, she closed her eyes and felt a new pair of arms wrapping themselves around her and a loud sound of squeaking gears being turned over; next was the low sound of the siren started from the distance.

She opened her eyes again and saw a blurry pyramid in front of her, "_you're…you're here._.." she thought with a smile. Nina rose up her right hand to touch his face but only felt cold metal under her touch.

"_Oh…that's right…you're still trapped_" her hand trailed off from his helmet to his neck then from his neck to a large rusty bolt. "_I…I still need to help you_…"

Nina's fingers curled around the bolt and she started to pull on it, she heard a loud scream almost drowning out the sound of the siren completely. Nina used all her strength as she pulled, her arm tensing from the force she's giving until it flew away from his neck, losing all her strength and going limp Nina closed her eyes again, felling exhausted by her attempt and went into a deep sleep with the sound of a small metal hitting the ground….

_*clank*…_

* * *

**Link of my new story.  
**_ s/8938120/1/Little-Red-Urban-Hood_

**Rated M for : language, sexual content, drug and alcohol abuse, and bad teen decisions that i recommend NOT doing at home!  
uhhh..Stay in school kids! and...peace and love!...and...yeah . ok!**

**Please rate and comment!  
**


	14. update

I'm not dead! just not all here :/

Hey guys, first off i just want to thank everyone for all the love and support you have shown for this story, you guys are amazing and i know i have not kept my promise to update regularly thats something i feel really bad about. Due to my forgetfulness i forgot my FF password :/ but thats not all that happened..

i am truly sorry for not sticking to the story lately and keeping you guys in the dark, its just i've been super busy and stressed with work and school. i just have 3 classes but each class i have nothing but endless homework and studying, and one of the 3 classes require for me to have at least 160 hours of field study so i've been just hoping from one nut house to the next to make up hours and my research, its pretty hard with gas prices these days :/

And well at work i've been working double shifts due to one of my coworkers getting fired, so after a days work i just get home and just wanna sleep z.z they should hire someone already! lol

Anyways i wish i can say that i'll continue with this soon but sadly i cant, there's no way of telling right now. I still have so many ideas on where to take this story but i just lack time and energy.

The best i can say is that maybe in the month of May when college classes are done and things get less hectic i will start dabbling it again

Once again, thank you so much for your support and wonderful comments. i hope to see you all soon!


End file.
